


Operation: FAIL

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [25]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Fairy Tail
Genre: Airbending, F/M, Magic, Running, Snow, Wind - Freeform, fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: The 4th story in the Big Mom Saga,Operation: FAIL, also called theWendy Arc. Sector RZ is a slumping sector, mainly thanks to Lee Andrew's constant slip-ups. But things only become crazier after rescuing a mysterious blue-haired girl from captivity.





	1. You Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector RZ try to thwart a villain attack at Rozeland, Elementary, but it doesn't end well.

**Hello, everybody. Even though I said _Seven Lights_ would be next… well, it still will be. But welcome to the first filler story to fill room until then and keep me from writer’s block. This is a story I was gonna write before _NECSUS_ , but decided to scrap it, and then unscrap it. The truth is, I shoulda made this story ages ago, because the Nextgen Series has had NO development for the members of Sector RZ. What, you don’t know who those guys are? EXACTLY!! So anyway, let’s get started.**

****

**_

Chapter 1: You Fail

_**

****

**Rozeland Elementary**

Normally kids would say “I hate Mondays” at the start of a new week… but none ever thought they’d hate Wednesdays this much. ‘Cause no one likes having their school commandeered by crazy people. “PARENT TEACHER ORGANIZATION OF ERADICATING YOUNGSTERS, GIVE these kids a day of school they’ll never forget!” exclaimed the PTOOEY’s leader, the Principal.

In the gym, a boy was tied to a punching bag as Mad Dad was mercilessly punching the snot out of him. “COME ON, YOU LAZY BRATS! Don’t ya know how ta punch?!” He beat away without rest, the other students looking with worry and helplessness. They had no intention of punching their friend, but what could they do?

Meanwhile, Midwestern Mom was occupying the cafeteria, forcing tables of tied-up students to stuff their face in apple pies. “OHHHH YEAH. GRAMMA STUFFUM AIN’T THE _ONLY_ COOK ‘ROUND THESE PARTS. Y’all’re gonna finish yer pies and be DERN grateful yer mom works this hard!!”

“But I feel _siiiiiiick_!” a girl moaned.

“DON’T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY,” she smacked her with her purse, “now GET TA EATING!”

In the library, children were tied at tables with iPhones strapped to their eyes, pages of online books scrolling before them. “You kids don’t like reading books the old-fashioned way? Fine! You’ll read those eBooks until your eyes go blurry!” the Terrible Tutor threatened.

Above the school, Heli-Teacher flew around on her flying chair, keeping watch. “No sign of those KNBrats yet. Guess they’re too busy fighting gods or something.”

“Then we Parent Teacher Organization will finally have victory!” Principal declared, in the teacher’s lounge with the school’s real, tied-up teachers.

 _“I wonder though, Paul… is what we’re doing even considered ‘evil’ anymore?”_ Heli-Teacher asked via communicator. _“I’ve been doing my research, and a lot of villains these KNBrats face nowadays are really somethin’. It makes us Brotherhooders seem… washed up.”_

“Oh, quit worrying, Maya! Sure the KND got a lot of superpowers now, but we supervillains still have!-”

_“H-Hey! What’s going—GAAAAH!”_

“Hnn?! Heli-Teacher! What happened?! Where are you-”

A crash was heard across the hall. They all raced to the cafeteria, seeing Heli-Teacher on the floor, having fallen through a hole on the ceiling. Standing above that hole was a shadowed figure alit with flames, and an evil smirk. “Is…Is that-”

The girl jumped down and revealed to be Diwata Uno, joined by the other 4 members of Sector RZ. “Parent Teacher Organization of Washed-up Villains, prepare to be defeated by Kids Next Door’s Sector RZ!” exclaimed Numbuh 2.3, Leanne.

“…PHEW.” The villains sighed with relief.

“For a second there, I thought it was Sector V!” Mad Dad smiled. “I don’ wanna deal with that raccoon chick! You hear what she did to Cuppa Joe the other day? Just for dumping his coffee in the sea??”

“Forget about Sector V! WE’RE the real deal TOO.”

“Yeah, so give us back our waffles!” Denny demanded.

“And our pancakes!!” exclaimed Lulu.

“I think you’re missing the point.” Lee Andrew said.

After Heli-Teacher recovered, Principal announced, “Parent Teacher Organization, SCATTER!”

“Sector RZ, BATTLE stations!” At Leanne’s command, the five split up to go after a certain villain.

Mad Dad and Denny engaged in a fist-fight using both their punching gloves. Their fists clashed with equal force, but Mad Dad sent Denny away with a headbutt. “You call that a headbutt?” he retorted, fixing on his football helmet. “I’ve bashed with bulls who hit harder!” He charged headfirst at the hot-headed parent and sent him flying to the wall with a stronger headbutt from his helmet.

“You think your pies are any good?” Lulu said to Midwest Mom. “You haven’t seen my Pancake Karatay!” Using a 4x4 gun, she fired dough balls in the air and blasted them with a S.P.I.C.E.R., cooking them into pancakes in seconds. As they came down at Midwest Mom, who readied to knock them away with her purse, Lulu shot her with a syrup gun so the steaming pancakes would stick to and scorch her sticky form.

“Aaaaahh! What ‘n’ tarnation?!”

“Dern tootin’!” With that, Lulu slid butter cups across the floor so Mom would trip and fall.

As Terrible Tutor was trying to pile Diwata with books, the Uno child punched flames in the air to burn any that came. “You know, books are not just spare firewood, young lady! If you knew how much trouble authors went through to get them published, you’d be a little more appreciative!” He suddenly had all the burned papers surround and swallow Diwata, eventually trapping her in a paper ball. She tried to alight with flames, but the papers became too thick.

“Huh huh ha haaaah! Try to catch me, Kids Next Door!” Principal taunted, flying circles above Leanne. Leanne sent her shadow, Ash up to try and catch the villain, but he evasively flew away. “Ha ha ha! You kids are nothing compared to—DUI!” While looking behind, he slammed into a ceiling light and fell.

“Nothing compared to having a useless power.” Leanne smirked.

Finally, it was Lee Andrew facing Heli-Teacher. “He may be dumb enough to crash, but I’VE got my eye on you, brat.”

“Heh, that may be so.” Lee smiled coolly, clutching his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., “but try to keep an eye on hundreds of gumballs coming your way! I’ve modified this G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. to fire three rounds of multi-directional gumballs at once!” Indeed, his weapon’s turret was aimed up, down-right, and down-left. “And when my shadow, Damien faces a different way,” his shadow aimed to Lee’s left, “it’s double the triple! Ready, Dami?”

“Um, Lee, are you sure you tested that-?” Leanne tried to say.

“FIRE!” The sextuple round of rapid gumballs bounced furiously around the lunchroom. The tied-up children screamed in agony as they took hits, as did Lulu, Denny, and Leanne, even Lee himself. He was forced to stop firing, but- “WHOA!” Heli-Teacher had him binded in ropes while the others took the other operatives hostage.

“HAHA ha ha!” Heli-Teacher laughed. “You shoulda just stuck with your silly powers, ‘cause your weapon’s as useless as-”

“HEY, GUUUUYS!” Three familiar, hated villains burst into the room.

“Oh, geez!” Mad Dad cried. “It’s the Toiletnator, Dr. Light, and-”

“THE BOX Ghooost! Whose introduction will not be slandered by some drunk guy in underwear!” the blue ghost announced.

“WHAT’RE YOU nitwits DOING HERE?!” Midwestern Mom screamed.

“We heard you were invading a school, so we thought we’d drop in!” Lou perked.

“And we thought we’d help you, with our NEW invention!” Dr. Light smirked.

“BEHOLD!” Box Ghost threw off the curtain covering the device, “Our new box-shaped Toiluminator!” It was a square-shaped toilet with a lightbulb on its back and a helmet hanging above the seat. “Kids must always think about work or school while attending to their defecating desires. The helmet will read their minds to see if they do as such, thus the lightbulb will glow, but when they don’t, they get SQUARE-SHAPED SWIRLY!”

“But what if they just have to pee?” Heli-Teacher questioned.

“Um… we couldn’t make the helmet stretch that far yet.”

“Here! Let me show you how it works!” Toiletnator excitedly plugged the toilet into an outlet. It began to shake uncontrollably as the lightbulb and helmet sparked. “…Uh-oh.”

From outside the school, one could see an explosion of water emerge from above where the cafeteria is, and a square-shaped toilet fly beyond the front gates and smash into pieces.

**Minutes later…**

Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz arrived to guide the eight villains onto their S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.. “When does a TOILET get plugged in ANYWAY?” Heli-Teacher questioned.

“If you ask me, RZ just got lucky.” Aaron said to his brother as they climbed in the cockpit. “If those bozos hadn’t shown up, they probably wouldn’ta beat them.”

“Why’d Cheren call them, anyway? Sector V’s just a few miles away, they coulda done it much easier.”

“You know, seeing as they’re the kids of Sector Z, you woulda expected more from ‘em.” And with that, Sector RZ watched with negative looks as the guards flew away.

“Well, that’ll look great in the mission report.” Leanne said sarcastically. “Next time, Lee, just leave the 4x4 to Lulu.” She passed her brother without a glance on the way back into school, as did the others. Lee held his head down in shame as he followed Lulu, the carefree girl munching a pancake.

****

**Now loading…  
Kids Next Door mission…**

 **Operation:  
F.A.I.L.**

 **Feeling  
Absolutely  
Incompetent  
Lee’s**

**Loading transmission…**

**And bingo. So yeah, this story takes place before _NECSUS_ , and serves as a general filler story. Because any great series needs filler, that’s why _Legend of Korra_ lasted too short. And the main point of them is to develop other concepts or characters, that’s why _Naruto_ anime is better than the manga. XP And Sector RZ has had no screen time, so they need this. A few important things will be introduced, though. Anyway, I started watching _Fairy Tail_ , so expect more delays. But with that, I will see you for more.**


	2. Blue-Haired Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee goes on a solo mission and rescues a strange girl from Professor Bob's lab.

**…HEY, GUYS! READY FOR SOME MORE NEXTGEN?? 8D JUST DON’T SIT TOO CLOSE TO THE COMPUTER, AND KEEP YOUR SCREEN AT A REASONABLE LIGHT! Oh, Natsu…**

****

**_

Chapter 2: Blue-Haired Maiden

_**

****

**Sector RZ Treehouse**

“That test was HAAAAARD.” Diwata whined as they returned home tiredly. “Why couldn’t we just let those villains stay for a while longer?”

“Toiletnator woulda come anyway.” Leanne noted. “But I heard adult schools make it way worse than us. Relatively.”

“Hey Lulu, where’s our afterschool hotdogs, I’m starving!” Denny demanded.

“You’re only getting a raw one, Denny!!”

“Ooo-ooh! I’ll take mine raw!” Diwata jumped. Lulu tossed her a raw hotdog, which she simply singed with firebending and munched away.

Leanne and Lee sat on opposite sides of the couch, elbow rested on the armrest with their head in their hand and one leg lain across the couch. “Next time you wanna try and help, Lee, do it in a fashion that doesn’t endanger your fellow operatives?”

“Well, it’s not like YOU did much EITHER!” he snapped back. “The Principal only knocked himself out!”

“Still didn’t endanger my fellow team.” Leanne said with a casual face. “The fact is, modifying weapons just isn’t your special skill.”

“Well, it woulda helped to get a one-shot about it.”

“Sorry, reserving it for someone else.” Diwata said.

“It’s sure gonna put a dent on our ranking, though.” Leanne sighed, folding her arms behind her head. “That makes the 3rd accidental mission success this month. Next to 4 failed missions. Then they send Sectors V or W in our place.”

“If those guys are so great, why don’t they just send ‘em first?? Let THEM mess up!” Diwata whined.

“If those villains are so smart, why can’t they keep their evil plans a secret from us?” Lulu questioned.

“Well, it’s not like they could.” Leanne replied. “Moonbase has a special team of sensory psychicbenders who sense any active evil auras around the world. Then they send some shadowbenders to investigate what this evil aura’s doing, then beam the info to Global Command, who then send the nearest or most fitting sector to complete the job. They were also gonna use fearbenders as an interrogation squad, but then we decided that was too cruel.”

“How the Kids Next Door has evolved.” Denny sighed in mock reflection.

“But compared to what other sectors deal with lately, we’ve been getting the easy tasks, and failing almost every one. We’ve got the lowest success rate.”

“What?! You mean we’re worse than all those sectors no one cares about?!” Lee exclaimed.

“No, just the lowest of the Top 10.”

“Dat, dada daaaaa!” Lulu presented a chart revealing the 10 listed sectors.

_

10\. Sector RZ  
9\. Sector JP  
8\. KND Bike Hub  
7\. Sector L  
6\. Sector Q  
5\. Sector IC  
4\. Sector W  
3\. Sector W7  
2\. Sector DR  
1\. Sector V

_

“The heck does the Bike Hub do?!” questioned Lee.

“They get some pretty awesome stages.” Denny said.

“It’s still a pretty good rank.” Lulu commented.

“Yeah, but back in our parents’ day, they had Number 1 spot, with Sector V almost tying.” Leanne said sadly. “How could we slump so much?”

“Because Lee keeps messing everything up!” Lulu said perkily.

“What? I do not!”

“Kinda do.” Leanne replied. “Remember when you tried to make a real volcano for your science project?”

They recalled the image of their school burning in magma.

“Or Slip Soap Mountain!” Denny perked.

They saw hundreds of kids on stretchers to the hospital.

“Heh heh! I still remember that time he tried to make a gum-puffing trombone!” Lulu laughed.

They saw Lee blowing full force into a trombone that puffed an expanding gum, attempting to cover the Food Patrol, but when he sucked in more breath, he sucked the gum straight back and puffed his head, causing him to drift upward.

“Remember when he tried to karate-chop Cheese Shogun, then he slipped, flipped, and chopped his own head??” Diwata exclaimed.

“Or when he tried showing off to Haruka by spinning real fast on those spinny thingies at the park, and he slipped outta his pants!” Denny yelled.

“One time, he made a pencil stand straight on the teacher’s chair so he’d sit in it, but when he wanted the apple on his desk, he sat on the chair himself by accident.” Leanne followed.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The four members had a great time recollecting.

“Ha ha ha, heh… hey, where did Lee go?” Leanne asked, the four looking around.

“Probably to the bathroom.” Denny figured. “Yo Lulu, where’s my hotdog?” At this, a frozen hotdog flew and hit his head.

“Tell Miyuki’s sister to cut it for ya.”

**Sector IC Treehouse**

“Aaaaa…choo!” Miyuki sneezed, sucking the snot back in. She sat between George and Terry, who were playing a game. “Suki, could you please tone it down…”

“Yaaaaayy!” She skied joyously on her ice path.

**Grayson Household**

“HA HA HUAH HAH!” cried Ashley Grayson, furiously swinging her Wiimote. “AAAAAHH… YAH!” With a forceful down-thrust, the battle was won. “YEAH! ! Think you’re gonna kick MY butt, King Fatblin?? Ashley Sommers RULES _Hyrule Warriors 2_!”

Her husband, David came in with a disbelieved smirk. “Weren’t you over your cutting streak after you cut down that bounce house with an umbrella?”

“Hey if I rest now, I’m gonna lose my edge. I need to keep my arms MOVIN’. MY BLADE FRESH!! I used to be able to cut solid wood with my umbrella!”

“Right.” A sweatdrop. “And now we’re gettin’ kicked out of parties. I’ma go eat fruitcake.”

As David walked away, leaving Ashley to swing her virtual blade, she was approached by Lee Andrew. “Hey Mom… can I play?”

“You sure about that, Lee? Last time, I totally smoked you.”

“Come on, I can still fight!”

“Yokay. Grab a Wiimote and join in.” Lee grabbed the other Wiimote and switched it on, choosing to play as Fi. They picked the Lanayru Desert stage and began fighting their way past Technoblins. Lee was already getting his butt shocked by their electric swords. “You know you have to equip Wooden Shield against them, right?”

“Fi’s made outta diamonds, she should handle it!” he yelled aggravated.

“Not in this game. It’s like how in _Mario & Sonic_ when Eggman runs faster than-” A crashing sound. “…You fail.”

Lee threw his controller on the floor and plopped on the couch. Ashley slayed the 30 Technoblins real quick before sitting beside him. “Did something happen today, Lee?”

“I messed up another mission.” He replied angrily. “Just like the last one. And a few before that. And all the others do is make fun of me. Why am I so bad at everything? I’m only half as good at shadowbending as Leanne, and look how much Haruka’s improving at her healing. Other operatives keep saying… how we make Sector Z look bad. And it’s because of me…”

“I don’t really care that you fail, Lee. Except in school, maybe. But failing is a part of life, everyone does it. Doesn’t matter how often. And one day, your friends will accept that.”

“Sure. But until then, I’d rather hang with Sector W7.”

“Aw, Lee. Just try to make amends with them, play some games or somethin’. Even if they always beat you, at least you have someone to play with.”

“…” Without a word, Lee slowly trekked back to the treehouse.

“Siiigh, well that’s enough _Zelda_. …Maybe I’ll play some _Yoshi’s Story_.”

She loaded the game on her Wii U II and chose the first level. The happy, casual music played as Ashley made Yoshi hop through in this kid-friendly game. “…GAAAH! DAMMIT YOSHI, I wanted you to eat the SHY GUY, NOT THE FRUIT! AAAAAAAHH!” She slammed her controller on the floor. “Stinkin’ lousy Virtual Console remake of N64! Available at the Wii Store for only $4.99!!”

A picture of the _Yoshi’s Story_ cover was shown. Virtual Console! It’s a few microbytes worse than the original!

                                  _Remakes suuuuuck!_

**Sector RZ Treehouse**

“HELLOOOO? Guys? …” Lee called around the living room confusedly. He then found a note on the couch. “‘Dear Lee, went to get more food. Woulda asked you to come, but you probly need cool-down time. Love, Leanne.’ …Right.” Tossed it away. He then plopped on the couch and grabbed the remote. “Wonder if anything decent’s on.”

He pushed the button, and immediately the treehouse flashed red, Lee jumping at the screeching alarm. Numbuh 65.49 appeared onscreen. _“This is Moonbase calling Sector RZ, do you copy?”_

“Uhhhh… this is Sector RZ. What’s the emergency?”

_“Numbuh 3.2, where is the rest of your sector? I at least need to brief the Sector Leader.”_

“Look, the others are out, just pass me the message. Leanne’s my sister, I’ll get it to her.”

_“Sigh, look all our shadowbenders are busy, so we needed someone to infiltrate this weird base we’ve just picked up in Black Acropolis, Alaska. We’ve determined it’s the same base Dr. Eggman used 20 years ago, but there’s suddenly been activity in there again. I’m sending you the mission specs, so get ‘em to 2.3 as soon as possible. And DON’T mess this up!”_

The transmission ended as Lee rolled his eyes, and the tiny strip of paper began to print off. He took the specs and was about to go find Leanne… until he stopped to look at them himself. After today’s mess-up, they probably wouldn’t bring him anyway. Would serve them right if he brought back info all by himself. …

**Black Acropolis, Alaska**

Lee’s S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was speeding quick across the snowy skies, swerving uncontrollably. “Ugh, I can’t make out a thing! Why is it so dark?!”

 _“Maybe because you forgot to turn on headlights, Master.”_ Damien said.

“…” Lee blushed, “Oh, right, hehehe.” He turned them on. “Phew. Now I can see that mountain—AAAAAAH!”

His S.C.A.M.P.E.R. crashed the very tip of the mountain and sent his ship flipping, bouncing furiously across the ground until it stopped completely and sent him flying out. He landed and scraped across the snow before helping himself up, holding his head. “Owwww.”

He couldn’t make out anything in this blizzard. Just endless white, wherever he looked. He would never notice the duo of shadows lurking up behind him. Shadows that were growing bigger as they were hopping closer. Lee shuddered for warmth as he trudged across the snow, hoping he landed close to this base. But his journey wouldn’t be a peaceful one before the shadows tackled him. “AAAAHH!”

“Look, Donna! We got ‘im, we got ‘im!” jumped a brown-haired boy in a green coat and hood.

“Yeah! We did, Sonny!” cheered a twin girl in a light-yellow coat.

“Ow, ow!” Lee yelped as the twins jumped on. “The heck are you, get off me!”

“We’re the Ice Climbers!” They jumped off, letting Lee stand. “I’m Sonny!”

“And I’M Donna!”

“AND TOGETHER WE’RE… THE ICE CLIMBERS!”

“You just said that.” Lee sweat-dropped.

“We were exploring the snow!-” Sonny began.

“-when a chilly wind blow!” Donna followed.

“And a weird ship-”

“-fell down below!”

“WE CAUGHT A SKY YETI!”

“I am not!! My name is Lee and I’m from Sector RZ. I’m on a mission to research some mysterious base.”

“Your name is Leeee?” Donna queried.

“From Sector R-Zeeeee?” sang Sonny.

“IT RHYMES!”

“WOULD YOU KNOCK IT _OFF_?! Anyway, I think I know you guys. Sector IC’s parents were friends with your parents. But I thought you lived in Iceland.”

“Sure we do!” sang Donna.

“We go everywhere!” followed Sonny.

“‘CAUSE WE’RE EXPLORERS OF ICE!”

“WhostealKNDships.” Sonny said fast.

Lee sweat-dropped. “That explains it. Look, maybe you guys can help. There’s a base somewhere around here and I have to see what it’s about. I don’t suppose you guys…”

“A base, you say?” Sonny asked.

“We’ll LEAD the way!”

“But you’ll go OUR way.”

“THE ICE CLIMBER way!”

“Uhhhh…”

Before he knew it, Lee was frozen as the Ice Climbers rode him like a sled across the snows. “YEEEAH!” Over a trench. “YEEAH!” Between two boulders. “YEEAH!” Over a loop. “WHOO- _OOOAAAA.”_ Down a very steep mountain.

But soon enough, they came to a very calm halt. Sonny and Donna hopped off and broke Lee’s ice cube with their wooden hammers. “Huhuhuhu. Brilliantly done. …” The blizzards began to clear as Lee walked forward, overlooking the dark, dim base from atop a hill. Searchlights were active and skimming around, but it didn’t look very populace. “Okay, stay here, you two. I’ma go see what’s up.”

Using his Shadow Veil, Lee was easily able to sneak around the vacant base. There were some old Eggman robots still on guard, but sneaking by them was no hassle as Lee made it to the base’s center. The first thing he noticed was a girl sat cross-legged inside a glass capsule, a calm, but worried look on her face. She wore a dress of yellow and blue stripes, a white bow on her chest, and brown Greek sandals with white feathers at their base. What really stood out was her ocean-blue, elbow-length hair, pointed ears, and blood-red eyes.

Lee then saw the back of a chubby man in a white coat. With his brown hair, slight beard, glasses, and maniacal expression, Lee recognized him as Professor Bob. “Nn he ha ha. Finally.” He rubbed his hands evilly. “After 5 months, my new Weatherator is almost ready to activate! Those Kids Next Door had the gall to trap me inside a freezing base for 20 years and not bring me cocoa?! Well, once my device is completed, they can ALL freeze, in my ETERNAL BLIZZARD!”

Lee exchanged a nod with his shadow. Damien took their M.A.R.B.L.E.s and flew down the hall and threw the explosives around to fill the hall with smoke. “HUH?! What’s going on back there?!” Professor Bob was quick to act, not seeing Lee behind his control panel. Bob searched around, but Damien was quick to evade his sight, slyly tying his shoelaces together. “Those lousy robots are gonna- WAAAH!” He tripped.

 _“Hehehehehehe!”_ Damien cackled.

The blue-haired girl gasped when Lee ran up to her capsule. “Stand back!” She backed against the cell, still very worried. Lee threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. and blew the glass open. Alarms immediately began to blare across the base. “Come on!” Lee took her hand and began to dash across the hall.

As Professor Bob tried to untie his laces, the two zipped by him. He jumped to his feet- “STOP THEM- WHOOA!” and fell.

Robots appeared and blasted lasers at their feet, Lee hurriedly dodging while pulling the girl along. “Once we get to the yard, we’ll be good from there.”

They made it to the outer yard and ran for a wall on their left, evading the searchlights’ machineguns as they sunk in Shadow Veil and slithered up the wall. They simply ran across the roof afterward as Lee searched around for the Ice Climbers. “There they are!” The duo was building snow sculptures of their selves standing victoriously atop Lee’s body.

Lee Shadow Veiled them to the outer fence and hurried up the slope. “I’m back.” Lee huffed, releasing the girl. At this time, the clouds had cleared away, letting in the sunny sky.

“HE DID IT HE DID IT!” Both jumped. “Whaddid he do?” Donna asked.

“I rescued this girl!” He smiled proudly.

“WHAT GIRL?”

“…” Lee turned around, finding small, empty footprints. “..! HEY!” The mysterious girl was rushing across the snowfield at whipping speed. “WHOA she’s fast!!”

“Super FAST, SUPER FAST!” The Climbers hopped around joyously. “Like Sonic!” said Sonny.

“Come on, let’s go after her!”

“Leeet’s GO!” Both took Lee’s hands and created an ice path to ski at great speed. They tried their best to catch up to this girl, but in time, all they could make out was a shrinking blue dot. “Whoa, she is fast!” Sonny frowned.

“REALLY fast!” gasped Donna.

“I THINK SHE MAY BE THE FASTEST THING ALIIIIIVE!” the twins sang.

“It doesn’t MATTER how fast she is, we gotta ask her why she was in that base!”

“Uhhh… it might matter now.” Sonny pointed. In 10 more seconds, the girl was out of sight.

“Siiiigh… darn. Well, so much for not messing up a rescue.”

“Awwww you rescued her, didn’t ya?” Sonny said comfortingly.

“Yeah! Be PROOOOUUD!”

“Heheh… yeah, I guess you’re right.” He smiled. “Well, let’s get back to my S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. Runaway or not, that’s one less kid held against her will!”

They eventually made it back to the snowy field where the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was in sight. “Hey, that’s…” The blue-haired girl was rushing from the field on their right, going straight for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. “HEY! !” Lee tried to get there first, but she was already inside and roaring the engines to life. He could only stop and gasp for breath as his ship flew beyond the horizon. “GREAT.” He plopped on the snow. “There goes Leanne’s S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. What was that girl’s problem?!”

“Ohhhhh. Poor Lee-Lee.” Sonny frowned.

“I know! You can use _our_ S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!” perked Donna.

“Huh? You guys?”

“Well, sure! We said we steal KND ships!” Sonny smiled.

“Because it’s FUUUN!” Donna cheered.

“And convenient when ya need one.” Son winked.

“And we can come, too! You live in someplace snowy?”

“No, I… live in Rozeland.”

“Oh, LAAA-AAAME. Just drop us off in Iceland.” Son sighed.

“We’ll just go sledding down Oil Ice Mountain!”

“Well… okay… Hopefully Leanne won’t realize her real S.C.A.M.P.E.R.’s missing.”

**Sector RZ Treehouse**

After dropping the Ice Climbers at home, Lee returned to Sector RZ, parking the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in its place like nothing happened. “THERE you are.” Leanne immediately greeted when Lee entered the living room. The others were watching TV. “Where have you been, Lee?? Moonbase called and said they sent you mission specs!”

“All taken care of!” he stated proudly, planting the specs in her hand. “Just saved a kid from a crazy adult in Alaska! Yo Den, anything good on?” He walked to the couch.

“Well, they’re playing _Casper_ again, not that Halloween’s coming anytime soon.”

Leanne skimmed the specs. “Lee, it says you were supposed to study the base and bring back info, did you?”

“Well, not exactly, but this kid was trapped there and I saved her, then I, uh, brought her home! Heheh.”

“So where does she live?” she asked with a suspicious glare.

“…New Jersey.”

 _“Incoming transmission from Moonbase.”_ Their show was interrupted when Cheren’s face appeared onscreen.

_“Sector RZ, our flight radars show one of your ships flying in the middle of Pacific Ocean and just, crashing. We’ve also picked up a ship belonging to Sector IC inside your hangar. Care to explain?”_

“…” Everyone’s glares were focused on Lee. “Eh heh heh…” Lee scratched his head. “Okay, so _maybe_ I didn’t bring her to New Jersey…”

 _“Siiiiigh. Well, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to mark you guys for letting your ship fall to unauthorized use. And for taking the ship of another sector without permission. Watch yourselves, guys. And bring IC’s ship back.”_ Transmission ended.

“Lee, you don’t even _have_ a S.C.A.M.P.E.R., whose did you take?” Leanne asked.

“Yours. I knew the passcode.”

“Well, did you remember to reset the passcode after you landed??”

“…Oh.”

“Siiiiigh. Halright, guess we’ll take Sector IC’s back. Lulu, follow me in yours so I have a ride back. Just stay here Lee, we won’t have time for any sidetrips.” With that, they marched to the hangar, leaving Lee behind. The boy returned to the couch and slumped in depression.

 

**And so Lee fails again. I’m just gonna tell you, that girl is a crossover character from a certain anime, which isn’t _One Piece_. :P Well, I’ll see you later. All I can say is, college sucks. :P**


	3. Lee and Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Andrew makes a new friend and tries to help her with a problem.

**I love playing with little cousins. X3**

****

**_

Chapter 3: Lee and Wendy

_**

****

**Rozeland, nighttime**

A calm, breezy night over Rozeland. The starry sky was clear and the full moon shining bright. “’OOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLL!” howled Diwata Uno on the roof of her house.

Her mother, Luna peeked out the window. “Dee-Dee, I know the moon’s pretty, but why do you have to act like a werewolf?” she chuckled.

“I just get so happies when I sees the moon! GOOO MOOOOOON!”

“Well, come in soon!” her father, Bruce yelled, “It’s getting windy and you might fall off the roof! You won’t be able to howl with broken lungs!”

“Bruce, why you always gotta be like that?” Luna questioned.

“’OOWWWWWLLL!”

**Grayson House**

“Come on, Lea, I said I was sorry. Doesn’t the fact I saved an innocent kid make up for it??” Lee tried to reason as they walked upstairs.

“Well, the reason shadowbenders don’t do the missions their selves is ‘cause they don’t know all the details, so they have to gather info. You weren’t even sure if this kid was some, crazy robot or something, and he was trying to confine it. I just hope we aren’t blamed for the destruction of several KND treehouses tomorrow morning.”

“If she was a robot, why the heck would-”

“Look, after today Lee, I need a refreshing bath. I don’t want you breaking the faucet or anything, so I’m going first.” And so, she marched to the bathroom.

“Siiiiigh.” Lee annoyedly walked to his room. “Break _your_ faucet. Stupid blue-hair girl.” Opened the door. “Next time I see her, oughta give her a punch in the-” The blue-haired girl looked up from digging around his mini-fridge.

A sweet bun was in her mouth, but it fell out. Both of them stared blankly with wide eyes. Light-blue eyes met sharp red. Both mouths in a tiny “o”. A few blinks as the camera narrowed closer. It changed position quicker, blinking closer to their pupils. The silence was broke by Lee.

“MOOO-!” The door slammed shut by a sudden gust of air.

 _“Ssssss!”_ She forced her hands over Lee’s mouth. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I stole your ship! I-I thought you were going to kidnap me, I-I-I-”

He smacked her hand off, “Why the heck would I wanna kidnap you, I was tryin’ to SAVE you, duh!”

“I know—I panicked—I’m sorry—I should’ve known—I didn’t mean to—please don’t be mad—I’m really-”

“OKAY!!” He sighed stressfully. “Just… go over it slowly. Why was Professor Bob holding you hostage?”

From outside, one would see two shadows chatting in the second-floor window.

“Ooookay then… so you were actually an airbender Bob wanted to power his weather machine, that’s why you run Sonic speed, and you flew our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. over the ocean before you jumped out and attempted to fly on your own? Don’t you need _wings_ to be able to fly?”

“Y-Yeah, but… I read the story of this airbender who could fly without wings, and, well, I thought if I got enough wind under me…”

“Wait, if you crashed in the Pacific Ocean, how’d you get all the way back _here_ in only a few hours?”

“L-Like you said: I use Sonic Boost. I-It’s kind of a special move. I-I think Sonic was the only other airbender to have it.”

“Wait a second, don’t tell me you’re Sonic and Amy’s daughter?!”

“N-No… actually, I-I don’t know _who_ my parents are. They dropped me at an orphanage when I was little, and all they gave me were these shoe feathers and my name. Wendy. I always thought they left me, because of my curse.”

“Curse?”

“W-Well, kind of…” She looked down sadly. “My airbending chi is unnaturally strong, so everywhere I go, wind is always blowing, and sometimes, this eventually starts a storm. I’m always running around so I can escape this wind, but it never works. Even when I’m inside; I always blow food around at a restaurant, make trashcans fall over, and I can’t even go to school ‘cause of blowing all the papers around. …Then before I knew it, I was kidnapped by Professor Bob when he needed a power source for his weather machine. He sounded like he wanted to hurt people with it, but I thought if he absorbed my chi, maybe the wind would calm down, and I…”

“Well, lending your power to someone who would DEFINITELY use it for evil is no good, it’s better in your hands.”

“I-I know—I’m sorry—I wanted to escape, b-but I-”

“Sheesh, lay it with the apologies! Hmmm… but I still can’t figure you out. Those hair and ears make you look like Sonic… but you don’t even look Mobian, so you can’t be their daughter. And… what’s with those red eyes?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve always been afraid to talk to people ‘cause I look like this. I-I don’t creep you out, do I?—I’m sorry if I do-”

“CAN YOU SAY ONE SENTENCE WITHOUT SAYING ‘SORRY’?!”

“I’M SORRY!! –Mmmp!” She clamped hands over her mouth. “Siiigh… I just… I’m not good around other people. I’ve been looking everywhere to find people who might look like my parents, but, well, no person I could find has blue hair, pointy ears, or even red eyes. I’ve always thought my parents were airbenders of some kind, and they can help me control this wind curse. And, then…then I wouldn’t make a storm everywhere I go, and mess up peoples’ stuff…”

“…” Now that Lee thinks about it, he and Wendy have a similar dilemma. “…Well, I’m not sure who your parents are, but maybe I can help you work on your airbending.”

“I’m actually really good at airbending. It’s just hard to control this wind.”

“Well, then, I’ll help you control it. …” To tell the truth, Lee wasn’t good around new people either, so he was a little slow where to start in helping with a problem. “Meet me on the hill behind the school tomorrow at 4, we’ll work there.”

“O-Okay…” She was about to hop out the window.

“Hold on!” She stopped. “…How did you know where I lived, anyway?”

“It was written in your ship’s computer… I wrote it down, and, well, I wanted to apologize to you for-”

“Yeahyeahyeah, I get it now. Just don’t turn into Wilt, okay?” He winked.

**Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends**

“Achoo! Sniff.” sneezed the tall, red Imaginary Friend, Wilt. “Huh… must be a flu bug goin’ around.”

**Lee’s Room**

“Mmmm… Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t ask your name.” Wendy recalled.

Lee smirked and winked. “It’s Lee Andrew.”

“Oh! Cool name!” She smiled and blushed. “Lee is easy to remember. N-Not that I’m saying that’s a bad THING, but-”

“Yokay, good-bye.”

“YAAAAH!” He shoved her out the window.

Leanne barged in Lee’s room, “Lee, shut the window, we’re turning on the heat. Huhuhu, I feel the draft from downstairs.”

“IT WAS THE BLUE-HAIR GIRL!!”

“The blue-haired girl? Fff.” She scoffed. “Now you’re just using her as an excuse. Lay it off Lee, you aren’t Kaleo.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking a bath?”

“I got sidetracked by other stuff…”

“Pfft. Girls.”

**Black Acropolis, Alaska**

Professor Bob followed the long trail of footprints all the way to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.’s landing place, finding simply a snowy crater where it ended. “No… no! Have they taken her?!”

He heard a sound that resembled digging through snow, and looked left a few feet to see a shovel emerge from the white blanket. “HUUUUFF.” Toiletnator, Box Ghost, and Dr. Light (we’ll call them Team Failure :P) emerged. “Siiiiigh.” Totally exhausted.

“You know somethin’?” Box Ghost inquired. “Why didn’t I just fly and phase us away from the prison? Instead of dig a hole from Antarctica all the way to Alaska.”

“That… would’ve been good to consider.” Dr. Light said, tired.

“Oh, of all the help to…” Bob moaned, “Oh, get up, you three, I need your help! A very important test subject escaped my grasp, and I have to get her back soon!”

“Why, what’s the problem?” Lou asked.

“Not only is she a vital subject, I am under direct orders to keep her incarcerated. I can’t explain all the details, so we must find her now!”

“But how can we-” Light began.

“Wait!” Lou perked, looking at the footprints that came after the crater.

“You recognize them?” Light asked.

“No! But somebody peed in them!” The three froze in disgust as Lou approached a print with a yellow puddle. “If I analyze it carefully, I should be able to track its origins back to… sniff-sniff-sniff.” He licked, and their color faded, “Iceland!”

Dr. Light’s eye twitched. “How…How do you know that?”

“Oh, I’ve studied urine and dung variants since I was 20! And waste has many different smells and tastes depending on the nation. LET’S GOOOO!” Toiletnator zipped into the distance. The three villains stood frozen (Box Ghost listed up and down) for a few minutes.

“I need to brush up on my toiletry.” Light said.

**Windy hill outside of Rozeland Elementary**

School ended at 3:00, so Lee ran home real quick to drop off his things and do some homework. He got done at 3:45, so he decided to rush to the hill, kick back, and relax on its cranium. After a day’s boring work, it was nice to just feel the gentle breeze and watch the clouds roll by. He checked his watch after awhile and read 3:55. It was then the patter of rushing feet crushing the grass was heard from below, drawing closer in seconds before Wendy came to a sudden stop at the hill’s top.

“Oh! ! It’s not 4 already, is it—I looked at a clock in a restaurant—I’m sorry I’m late, I lose track of time easily-”

“Alright alright, calm down! You’re early.” He helped himself up. “Sooo… you have a wind curse that you can’t control, but you’re a good airbender… huh…”

“Do you know airbending, too?”

“No, I’m a shadowbender. I don’t really… know anything about Air, but, well I can help.”

“That would be really great of you!” she beamed.

“Hehe…” Lee blushed. “Umm… ever try sucking the wind in and swallowing it?”

“Ummmm…” With that, Wendy decided to inhale a huge gust of air, making her cheeks inflate along with her belly. She tried her best to swallow, but this overabundance of air actually made that difficult, her face becoming blue as her hair. _“FOOOOOOOOOOOO.”_ She released it all in a powerful gust, then gasped for breath. The gentle breezes continued.

“Umm, okay, ummm… just waving your arms a lot and blowing air ‘til you run low on chi?”

With a more fierce expression, she began furiously waving her arms and blowing air all around. She started waving at rapid speed with Lee having to crouch with the forceful wind. “HAAAAA-AAAAAAAH!” After a few more minutes, her arms grew weary, and the wind slowed to a stop.

“So did it work?”

“…” It wasn’t long before the winds returned again. “Nooo…” She frowned.

“Siiigh.” Lee lied down in defeat.

“I-It’s not your fault, Lee, I mean, if you had a problem with shadowbending, I probably couldn’t help you either, since I don’t know shadowbending—not that I’m saying you’re stupid or anything—I’m sorry if I implied-”

“-No… it’s my fault. Siigh… I wasn’t the right person to help, I should’ve sent you to Fybi at Sector W. I just didn’t because… well…”

“Huh?”

“Sigh, you’ve heard of the Kids Next Door, right?”

“Uh-huh…”

“Well, I’m in Sector RZ and our ranking is low because I always mess up missions, then they send one of the _better_ sectors. That’s why I tried to save you by myself, which I _did_ , then you went and stole our ship so everyone blamed me-”

“I’m sorry!—I didn’t mean to get you in-”

“‘t’s alright, sigh… the point is, even though it wouldn’t help our rank, I just wanted the feeling of helping someone with something, that’s why I wanted to help you out. Sigh… but I guess I was bound to fail again.”

“Well, m-maybe your suggestions actually work—I’m just not doing it right.”

“My instinct tells me it’s the former…” Lee got up, “Anyway, let’s go to the treehouse and we’ll fly you to Sector W, there’s an airbender there that could help you. ‘Course, my friends’ll probably take you there their selves.”

“That’s really nice of you, Lee, but, I don’t think I want to go to Sector W. I kind of want to hang out with you more.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the first person to ever try and help me, and, you’ve been really sweet, so…” She shifted back and forth on her heels, hands folded behind her. “I mean, if you don’t _want_ to hang out, I guess you got other plans…”

“…” Lee made a light smile, “Nah, not really. Sure I’ll hang out with you!”

“You will?!” she smiled brightly. “You won’t be bothered by my wind?”

“Are you kidding? This feels really nice! Hey, no need for a fan when we got THIS gal!”

“Ha ha ha ha!”

“…So, um… how fast are you?” Lee asked, trying to find someplace to start.

“…Got a skateboard?” (Cue “City Escape” from _Sonic Adventure 2_!)

**Downtown Rozeland**

“WHOOOOAAAA!” Lee and Wendy shared a single skateboard rolling at high speed to the town. Wendy’s stance was firm, turning or guiding their path using only the wind, while Lee crouched and held tight to her legs. They sped down a street and swiftly swerved around cars, then brushed past the sidewalk and surprised many people with the sudden gust. Wendy drifted and rolled them to a parking garage, speeding all the way to the top before skating to the edge, eyes locked on a next-door rooftop. “Um, Wendy, you aren’t gonna jump, are you??”

“Uh-huh!” A smirk on her face.

“WHOOA!” She forced a gust downward, propelling them over the rail and onto the roof as they began skating and hopping the tops of skyscrapers. Lee kept his grip, but lost balance when Wendy suddenly halted them and changed course directly down a building’s side. She ran down herself, holding Lee by his shirt while he held the skateboard, and Lee gained the sensation he would splat upon landing. It was amazing how fast the building’s top drew away from them. But to Lee’s relief, Wendy blew a gust of air that pushed them from the building, landing them safely on the umbrella of an outdoor café. They rushed through the café, blowing a few tables down, and headed away from the larger city area.

“Huff, huff.” They gasped after finally stopping for a breath. “Well, thanks for a straightforward answer.” Lee said.

“OH, LOOK!! A MALL! You got any money?” Wendy beamed.

“Just a few BAAAAAHH!” Wendy was already rushing them over.

They zipped by several customers as they kept their clothes on from the gust, Wendy zipping up the down escalator and finding the clothes store. Lee watched over and over as Wendy went in the closet and came out with a new outfit and pretty pose. The first was a Sailor Moon outfit, second was a quizzical Sakura Haruno, third was a bashful Orihime, ending with a spunky Nami.

“No matter where she’s from, it’s always a thing with girls and clothes…” Lee sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Wendy frowned. “I should only take one anyway, so it’s just hard to choose. …Oooh! Maybe this one!” She went in again and came out, dressed in a forest-green patterned dress, with lines dividing it in many green diamonds, with the top part leading into three striped points, with yellow on bottom, light-green in middle, and blue on top.

:o Lee perked at the outfit. “I love it! Wear that!”

“Hehehe ha!”

“WOOOOHH!” With her new outfit, Wendy took Lee and sped across the mall, into an arcade. They plopped on seats and engaged in the game _Sugar Rush_ , where Lee raced as Candlehead and Wendy chose Vanellope. Lee tried his best to keep up, but the spotlight was not on him as usual. But Wendy was smokin’ the others, and would cross the finish line before long. When she came in first place, she threw her arms upward, kicked legs forward, and blew herself back against another machine. She blushed.

In a flash, they were out of the mall and speeding to the skate park. They got on a tall ramp that some kids were using, and when Lee took his turn, he slipped and fell at the bottom, earning laughs from the kids. Wendy took the skateboard for her turn, and the kids had doubts this girl in her pretty dress would be any good. But she zipped down at great speed before their eyes, and upon shooting up the other side, she flew high high high above the sky. Their mouths fell wide open, and Wendy came shooting down like a comet, along the ramp, up the starting side, and landing back perfectly, earning many cheers.

They then rushed to the school’s playground, where kids were freely hosting a butt-busting contest. Wendy viewed this with mixed thoughts, but watched as Lee got on the swings and swung back and forth before launching high. He slammed his butt on the concrete and gained .01 micro millimeters. He blushed in embarrassment, then watched as Wendy ran far away from the playground, suddenly too embarrassed to be near him. But right then, she came running back at faster speed, going straight at the swing and swinging around and around, shooting straight to the sky, and coming down rear-first with a forceful impact. “SEVEEEEEN METEEEERRRS!”

Once again, kids were praising Wendy, the girl blushing at the sudden attention. Although Lee totally embarrassed himself to her, he was never more happy that it happened. (End song.)

**Back at the windy hill**

Lee and Wendy rested on their backs as the fluffy clouds rolled by. “Ahhhh… that was way more fun than going on missions. I’m glad you got me in trouble, Wendy.”

“Heheheh…” Wendy blushed. “You were really fun too, Lee. E-Even if I did most of the running.”

“Eh, we can’t all be Sonic.”

“Ha ha ha! …” She frowned, viewing the approaching clouds. “Lot of clouds coming in…”

“If you stay too long, a storm will come, huh?”

“Yeah. …” She was saddened.

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll turn out fine!”

“Huh?”

“I actually have another theory about this curse. Maybe… it’s a reflection of your inner turmoil. You have a hard time talking to people and you’re really shy, so you’re stirring up a storm in your own heart. If you tried making more friends, it might go away.”

“You really think that?!” She smiled brightly.

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Lee winked. “You should join the Kids Next Door, Wendy. We’re always looking for new members. It would be cool if you got added to our sector, too.”

“Y-Yeah! And maybe… they can help me find my parents.”

“A girl with blue hair or guy with pointy ears shouldn’t be TOO hard to find. But now that I think about it, you could’ve been left here by aliens. You actually look like a character from _Zelda_ with those ears.”

“I’ve heard of that game. Is that what people look like?”

“Yeah. They made a fighting game of it recently, but, it just don’t work out. …” A while of silence, “So Wendy, can airbenders really fly without wings?”

“I heard a story of this legendary airbender that could, but it takes a lot of meditation and work. When you think about it, it’s a lot easier to just buy a glider and, make it work, huh?”

“Heh heh heh. That’s what I would do. …So, um, whaddyou wanna do now?”

“I dunno… go get ice cream?”

 _Ri-i-ing ri-i-ing ri-i-ing._ Before Lee could answer, his communicator rang. He walked a few feet away and answered Leanne. _“Lee, where are you, come on. Got another mission, so let’s take advantage of Global Command’s generosity.”_

Transmission ended. “…Sure, let’s get ice cream!” Lee said to Wendy.

“Ha ha ha! Okay!” Wendy ran ahead slowly as Lee followed with a calm smile. “They don’t need a Leo in their group.” He thought aloud.

**Quahog Park**

Kaleo Anderson stared quizzically at a boulder as his cousin, Dillon walked by. “Hey Kaleo, I read an article online that said stupid people can’t get sick. You think that’s true?”

 _“Aaaahh…aaunooo.”_ Kaleo’s mouth was as wide as the boulder he tried to swallow.

**Sector RZ Treehouse**

“Ugh… what is taking LEE so long?!” Lulu whined, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Look, we can’t wait any longer or we’re gonna be late. Let’s go, we can do it!” Leanne insisted. They all gathered in Lulu’s S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and flew off to their destination.

Three shadowed people rose up from the bushes. “Zey’re gone. All ships, move in.” The leader said in a French accent.

**Downtown Rozeland**

The skies became much more gray and cloudy, an eerie wind blowing as Lee and Wendy happily walked down the street, licking their chocolate and vanilla ice cream. “So who was that calling?” she asked.

“Eh, nothing important. Boy, sure has gotten windy though. …Hey, that’s your name! Wendy!”

“He he ha ha! Wow, I never noticed that! How could I be so silly.” she blushed.

“You sillacious, Wendy!”

“Ha ha ha! YOU sillacious, Lee!”

“Why thank you, Missee.” He bowed.

“HE HE HA!”

“Heheh! …” Lee’s heart never felt more full of spirit. He then looked in the sky and noticed a group of ice cream truck airships flying overhead. “Huh, speakin’ of which…”

“OWOOOOHH!” Wendy cried, gripping her head. “Brainfreeze! _Brainfreeze!”_ She shuddered.

“It gets the best of us.” Lee licked his casually.

“Hehehehe.” Wendy grinned, still shaking. “Ye-eah. . .”

It eventually wore off as Wendy looked around. “Hey, look!” she beamed, pointing at an Eye Care shop. “I wonder if that store has any contact lenses?”

“You’re nearsighted?”

“N-No, but… I’d like a contact lens that could alter my eye color, so it doesn’t look… creepy.”

“Huh.” Lee frowned. “You shouldn’t try to hide your eyes. They’re pretty.”

“They just… feel so unnatural. Don’t they scare you?”

“Well, not exactly… I mean, they’re strange to look at, but I’ve seen scarier things. N-Not that YOUR eyes are scary, just…just saying.”

“Hm hm hm!” She smiled slightly. “I guess so. …Whoa!” She gaped at more truck ships flying overhead.

“Hey, are those flying to our treehouse?”

“Are they?!” Wendy gasped worried.

“Something’s not right… Wendy, let’s go!” He grabbed her arm and ran quickly, the two dropping their ice creams.

**Sector RZ Treehouse**

Dozens of ice cream ships were swarming the treehouse. Guards were stationed at every entrance or exit, and in the living room stood Ice Cream Man leader, Chef Pierre. “I knew creating a false alarm vould drive ze Seczor RZ out. Our intel shows zis is vone of ze Top 10 best sectors. But by stealing zeir technology und resources, perhaps we may have better chance at finding ze lost Mountain of Flavors. Und taking vone of zeir treehouses is a step in victory too, no?”

“Hey, Boss! There’s somethin’ comin’ toward us!” a guard yelled.

Dashing to the treehouse was Lee Andrew riding on Wendy’s back, the latter using her Sonic-like speed and wearing a serious glare. “Go for that window, Wendy!”

“Right!” So with a mighty leap, the duo flew to one of the lower floors, though still substantially high, and Wendy kicked into the window, blowing the guard away with an air blast. Lee landed on his feet and whipped out two G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.s.

“Ze Kids Next Door!” cried Pierre. “Fire!”

“Don’t you mean ice-?”

“MAKE ZAT JOKE AGAIN UND YOU’RE FIRED!”

“Gaaah!” The Ice Cream Men frantically started blasting ice cream.

Wendy nimbly flipped and dodged on her air-like feet, kicking air gusts to blow the soldiers back, but force their guns to her hands. Two more ran at her, but she swiftly spun on her head and kicked their weapons away, flipping high overhead and behind them as she blasted them with the previous’ guns. Several Ice Creams ran at Lee, who simply stood in place and sent Damien around to knock them all out. “All right, Dame, time for Plan Scare!”

Damien whooshed around and turned off all the lights, Lee pulling out a flashlight and shining shadow puppets at the wall. With the enhanced shadow source, Damien used it to increase his own size, wearing a terrifying grin and eerie, screeching cackle. While the Ice Cream Men shuddered at this, some Ice Cream Ninjas dropped from the ceiling and caught Lee. “Lee!” Wendy gasped, but she was captured as well. The soldiers turned on the lights and made Damien shrink.

The Ice Creams pulled Wendy’s arms and legs behind her and binded them. “Vell now… I don’t seem zou remember YOU as part of zese hooligans.” Chef Pierre observed, standing over Wendy. She looked up with fright as he held an ice cream gun. “But I’m afraid ve don’t need anymore of zem. Enjoy your first brainfreeze, newbie!” He took aim.

Wendy’s pupils shrunk in fear.

_The image of a dark room flashed in her mind, a pitch-black being in a blowing cape and single red eye standing over her._

_An old, wooden wand took aim to the right. “Avada Kedavra!” A green flash of lightning shown from it._

“Nnnn- nnnnnnOOOOOO!” Wendy glowed with a whitish-green aura, blowing all of them away with a shockwave of wind. Her ropes untied as she floated off the floor, a dark breeze blowing. The fierce wind blew in from the windows and other doors, forming a tornado around Wendy. The Ice Cream Men and Lee were sucked inside, blowing around and around, their screams barely heard by the strong winds. The tornado started moving around the living room and other rooms, sucking in the couch, tables, whatever was lying around, and leaving a trail of ruin. Wendy seemed totally mindless to the destruction around her, her eyes baring only a glowing light. The tornado spun faster and faster ‘til it scattered away.

Several minutes passed, and the Ice Creams groggily recovered from the attack. They jumped to attention when Wendy began to regain herself, eyes half-open. “Sacrebleu! Ze _Sorceress_! Retraite, mes amis!” And with that, Chef Pierre and his henchmen cried and made their retreat.

“Mmmmm…” Wendy held a hand over her left eye, watching the villains cower away. Her attention was then drawn to Lee, beaten and moaning on the floor. _“Ohhhhhh…”_

Wendy shuddered with the greatest terror. Her eyes teared as she stared at her hands. She did this, she could tell. The treehouse walls and floors ruined, debris lying everywhere. And worst of all, she harmed the first friend she’s ever had. All the apologizing in the world wouldn’t make him forget this. “I’m sorry!” And sooner than soon, Wendy was rushing for the exit, running miles away from the treehouse.

After 10 more minutes, the Sector RZ members returned. “Uuugh! Can’t believe it was just an invite to stupid Rainbow Monkey Land!” Leanne exasperated.

“Well. Look on the bright side!” Diwata perked, holding four steaming corndogs. “Free corndogs upon entry—WOOOOHH!” Upon leaving the hangar, their precious living room was in ruin. TV cracked, couch sliced in half, food splattered from the fridge.

“My…My _oven!_ …” Lulu spoke out of breath.

“Who could have DONE THIIIS?” Denny cried.

“Uhhhhheeee…” Lee limped out, holding his head. “Uhhh?” He looked up.

 **“LEEEEEEEE!!!”** Their screams echoed beyond the treehouse.

“Lee, what HAPPEEENED?!” screamed Leanne.

“Ehhh, g-guys, I was hanging out with the blue-haired girl, and the treehouse got attacked by Ice Cream Men, but-”

“Okay, I can believe the Ice Cream Men, but lay it off with the blue-hair girl! The fact is, you were goofing off and not showing up when you were called, and when you finally have a chance to stop a surprise attack, you totally mess it up! UUUUUGH! Now we’ve gotta check around to see if they took anything. If Cheren ends up demoting us because of this, we’re not sharing game time with you!” And so, they stomped off to review the treehouse. Lee didn’t bother to stay and walked downstairs.

 

**Awwww. Don’t you feel bad for Lee? ‘Cause I have a feeling some do. :P Anyway, that’s Wendy from _Fairy Tail_ , but her appearance and name has been notably altered from her original self. Was gonna make my own Wendy, but she was pretty much based from her, and I decided to use the crossover. Anyway, this might go to 5 chapters. So… see you then.**


	4. A Windy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee has a fight with his sector as he tries to find Wendy.

**Sniff… _Naruto_ ’s over. X,( May his legends live on forever. But I guess we won’t be making the “he won’t become Hokage” joke, anymore. :/ Well, there’s still the “Luffy won’t be Pirate King” joke! … … … .**

****

**_

Chapter 4: A Windy Night

_**

****

**Sector RZ’s neighborhood, nighttime**

A dark and dreary night over Rozeland. The sky was black and cloudy, and a cold, howling wind rustled the trees. “Ahhhhhhhwwwwww! Come on, you stupid wind, move outta the way! I wanna see the moon!” cried Diwata, sitting on her roof. “Moon moon moon! Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!”

Lee sat on the front porch of his house with his head in his hand in boredom. His mother walked out and sat beside him. “Br-r-r-r-r-r it’s chilly. You know, Lee, if you stay out here too long, you’ll start sneezing like Michael McDonald.”

**Somewhere else**

Michael McDonald was on the couch in his room when he felt a sneeze coming on. “…HAA…Haaa…aaa…haa-aaa…aa-aaa-AACHOO-ooooo!” he sneezed in a sing-song tone.

**Back with them**

“I don’t care.” Lee replied. “The cold never bothered me, anyway.”

 _“THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME, ANYWAAAY!”_ Ashley jumped at this sudden vocal. _“THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED MEEEEE-”_

“DAVID!!” she screamed. “TURN THAT BOOMBOX OFF OR I’LL HIT YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH IT! Sigh…” Sat back down. “So what’s bothering you, Lee? Another mess-up?”

“Well, yes… but there’s something else, too. Wendy just up and vanished and I don’t know where.”

“Wendy? You mean your imaginary friend?”

“She’s NOT imaginary, she was real and I was trying to help her and NOW she’s MISSING!!”

“Okay, okay! Well, why do you think she would leave?”

“…I guess…I guess it’s ‘cause she went all crazy with her power. But she chased out the Ice Cream Men, that’s all that matters! I don’t care if I got hurt in the process! It wasn’t _her_ fault… it’s not HER fault she was born with powerful chi. Why should she hate herself because she isn’t GOOD at something?!”

“It’s not easy to feel strong over our mistakes. But it might mean something if she heard it from you. Maybe you just need to tell her…”

“…” Lee stood up, “All right. I’m going to find her then!”

“Right now? But it’s 8p.m., and you don’t even know where she went.”

“It’s still Wendy out, so she—I mean, WINDY out, so she has to still be close. I have to try, I’m gonna find her!” He rushed inside. In what felt like seconds, Lee was zipping out the door and toward the town on his skateboard. “DON’T WAIT UP FOR ME!”

“OKAAAAY!” Diwata waved happily. “BRING BACK A SOUVENIR, LEEEE!”

**Oil Ice Mountain, Iceland**

Box Ghost carried Dr. Light and Toiletnator this time, landing them at the base of the mountain as Lou led the way. He held a cup of the pee found in Alaska, sniffed it, and began sniffing around the mountain. “I’m picking up a source of urine that matches this one coming from this mountain. If we’re lucky, it should lead us to the girl Bob is after!”

“I’m still a little stuck on the fact that… you can do this.” Light said.

“The advantage of being a plumber.” Box Ghost said.

“It’s getting stronger! And if I’m right… the source should be right over… THAT hill!” He pointed just ahead. Lou eagerly hurried up and… “WAAAAAHHH—oof, eek, ooo, AHH, ow, GAH, D’OW!” went plummeting down a cliff and bouncing down the icy rocks before splashing headfirst in a small, yellow puddle. He glanced up, finding twins in green and yellow coats standing over him. Shortly after, Box Ghost carried Dr. Light down.

“Hey, old man? Why are you swimming in our pee puddle?” Sonny asked.

Lou jumped to his feet, “I FOUND yoooou! Thought you kids could hide your scent from the… TOILETNATOR?!”

“WE DON’T KNOW YOU!”

“D’awwww.” His head slumped.

“Then perhaps you know… the BOX Ghoooost! Whose terror is unknown by NO kiiiid!”

“A BOX GHOST? COOOOL!”

“Enough! Listen, you little snots.” Dr. Light stated. “We are tracking a peculiar figure, some child with blue hair. Know anything of the sort?”

“Blue hair? Why does that sound familiar, Donna?”

“I dunno, Sonny? Maybe it’s ‘cause…”

“WE PLAY _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_!”

“NO!!” Lou anime-dropped.

“Come to think of it, that sky yeti we found rescued a blue-haired girl.” Sonny recalled.

“Sky yeti?” Lou asked.

“Yes! He said he was LEE! Of Sector R-ZEE!” sang Donna. “He saved a blue-haired girl, and then… SHE FLEE!”

“Sector RZ, you say?” Light smirked, having met this group recently. “And is this girl, per chance, with them now?”

“I dunno. You’ll have to ask Leanne for that. She owned the S.C.A.M.P.E.R..” replied Sonny.

“Not that you’ll catch ‘er! ‘Cause sheee gooo FASTER!” cheered Donna.

“Maybe… but perhaps this ‘Lee’ fellow will possess some solution.” Light thought. “We should head back to Rozeland now.”

“No problem! I swiped some pee from one of the school’s bathrooms in case we had to go back!” Lou perked, making the villains freeze in disgust. “TOILETNATOR AWAAAAYY!” He dashed off.

“I’m bathing after this…” Light said.

**Rozeland, Virginia**

Lee was hurriedly rolling to town on his skateboard. He didn’t skate himself, but rather had Damien do so while Lee looked for Wendy, aiming a flashlight at the ground so his shadow was able to work. _“Master, are you really sure Wendy is still in the area? We don’t know how long the wind stays here after she’s gone.”_

“She has to still be here, she’s just gotta be!” Lee insisted. “You think she would at least leave an apology note. I just…I just CAN’T accept that she’d just run away!”

Lee passed the street with the ice cream stand and Eye Care. The ice cream was closed, so he rushed into the Eye Care. “Hey, did a girl with blue hair and long ears come in today?” he asked the lady at the register.

“No one by that name works here, you’ll have to make an appointment.”

“I’m not MAKING an appointment, I just wanna know if you’ve seen her!”

“Office hours Monday-Friday are 8a.m. to 9p—…p—…p…PEEOOOOO.” She suddenly blacked out.

A man walked in and opened a hatch on the back of her robotic head. “We’re trying to get the newer model. We’ll just be a minute.” He dragged the robot to a back room.

“Siiiigh.” Lee walked out and skated further into town. “WENDYYYYY!” he screamed to the heavens. “WENDY, WHERE _ARE_ YOOOOU?”

_“YOU’RE LOOKING FOR WENDYYYYY’S?”_

“NOO. I’M LOOKING FOR _WENDYYYY_.”

_“THEY HAVE A FRISCH’S A FEW BLOCKS OVER.”_

“NO!! I AM LOOKING… FOR-”

_“I’LL tell you where Wendy iiiiiiis!”_

“REALLY? WHERE?”

_“It’s ‘Wendy’ EEEEEEVERYWHEEEERE!”_

_“HAAAAAA!”_ Every other person within earshot laughed.

“AAAAAAUUUUUGH.” Lee stopped and sat on the sidewalk. “What’m I thinking? Even if she IS still in town, I’ll never find her! She’s probably a hundred miles away by now.”

_“Aren’t you giving up too easily, Master? I would at least look for a silver lining before you do.”_

“Silver line, shmilver line. It’s practically 40 degrees, probly gonna STORM, and all this wind ain’t helpin’ for… Wait…” He immediately jumped up, “The wind! Man, am I stupid!” He slapped his forehead. “The wind’s probably blowing where WENDY is!” He exclaimed with a bright smile.

_“I thought that was obvious, in more ways than one.”_

“Pssh, YOU woulda told me if YOU did.”

_“Would IIII? Hee hee heeee!”_

“Siiigh. Come on, let’s just follow it.” He got on his skateboard again and followed the wind, rolling out of town.

Lee was soon passing his neighborhood and headed for the outskirts of town. He knew he might be out for a while, but he wasn’t going to abandon his friend, yet. Besides, he certainly knew the others would never-

“LEE!!”

“Ahh!” Lee slipped and fell, his skateboard flying in the air.

“There you are!” Leanne stated, looking scoldingly with her teammates. “Lee, whaddo you think you’re doing?! We gave you enough time to cool down, but you gotta come help us fix the TV.”

“No, I gotta go find Wendy.” Damien brought back the skateboard as Lee got on.

“Lee, will you just give this imaginary girl a rest, why can’t you just admit you messed up like you always do?”

“Especially when it’s YOUR fault the TV got broken, how’re we gonna look when Moonbase calls?? _I_ ain’t taking the blame for that.” Lulu stated.

“Yeah, Dumb-Dumb, so help us fix it so we can watch some cartoons.” Denny told him.

“WENDY is NOT imaginary, she’s the REAL DEAL, and a WAY better friend than ANY of you.”

“Lee, just come back to the treehouse and let’s just-” Leanne tried to say, taking his arm.

“GO TO HELL!!” He pushed her away, much to their shock. “Okay, so MAYBE I don’t know her very well, MAYBE she’s a bad guy leading me into a trap, but I don’t care anymore! If I’m gonna mess something up anyway, at least I would’ve known that instead of feeling guilty about leaving a friend. Not that YOU guys care, you guys probably just want me around to LAUGH at. ‘Oh, didju see when Lee scraped his knee on the swing, did you see him trip on the stag beetle, look at Lee totally fail at _Guitar Hero_ , MAAH-MAAH-MAAAAAAHH.’ As far as I know, Wendy’s a REAL girl with REAL troubles she’s trying to deal with, and she was a MILLION times nicer than ANY of you. So I’M going to find her, and you guys can just SUCK off!” And with no hesitation, he skated away—“WAAAH!” He slipped ‘cause he wasn’t using Damien. “…You guys are the worst.” So he skated away with Damien’s help.

“…Where did THAT come from?” Lulu asked.

“Siiiigh. He won’t get far. Come on, let’s fix the TV.” Leanne said, leading her friends back home. Diwata looked to Lee’s direction with worry before joining her friends.

**A few miles away from Rozeland**

Wendy had seated herself on a lone rock near a countryside road. No one had any interest of traveling on this cold, windy dark, so she was the only soul in the darkness of this grassland. Just as it was from the beginning. Just her and the cold wind that followed her. Howling through the night, the sounds of her sobbing gone unheard, her dress soaked with her tears.

_A peaceful stroll on Niagara Falls, the wind blowing Wendy’s hair as she viewed the miraculous, roaring falls. She stood on the railing and embraced the wind and sunny day, smiling at the beautiful expanse. But a rather sudden gust came and caused a tourist to lose hold of his camera, letting it fall in the chasm. “Oh, man! 50 dollars gone just like that! Stupid wind, that weatherman didn’t know jack!” Wendy frowned in shame._

_Wendy sat upon a narrow cliff on the Rocky Mountains, viewing the rugged expanse, the breeze strong as ever. On the path below, a group of hikers trekked up, each carrying heavy backpacks. A sudden gust, and- “WHOOOA!” One of the men slipped off the edge._

_“JOHN!” His friend got down and grabbed his hand, John’s bags having slipped off his back. It was a miracle he managed to help him up. “You okay?”_

_“Yeah… ugh, the radio said it wouldn’t be windy, where do they get their info?!” Wendy was already gone._

_Wendy was passing through a town along a restaurant street. “MMM-MMM, MMMM!” Unsuspectingly passing an alley, a mugger jumped out and cupped a hand over her mouth, pulling her in._

_“Ahright, Girly, where’re your parents ‘cause they giving me your allowance.”_

_“MMMMMM!” Wendy’s eyes brimmed green, the mugger blown away by her sudden wind. She levitated in the air as a tornado spun around her. The mugger was sucked inside as Wendy started moving around the street, sucking in many restaurant-goers, passerby, and even flinging cars upside-down. Wendy floated up several blocks before the wind finally died. Wendy landed on her feet, seeing many downed townsfolk. Shuddering at her own power, she hightailed away from town._

She cried still. “Why…Why can’t I make any friends?! Why was I born with this curse? Sniff!” She wiped some tears. “No one wants to hang out with me… because of this wind. I end up making a storm… and ruining everyone’s day! Sniff! Then finally… someone tries to help me. He wanted to hang out with me… and then…then I…” She buried her eyes in her hands and kept sobbing. “Am I… not allowed to have friends? Was I meant to be alone… forever and ever? What did I do to deserve that, sniff! I wish there was something I could do…”

 _“Is that so… little one?”_ Wendy gasped and looked to a nearby tree, almost totally shrouded in darkness. A being in a blowing white robe and straw hat stepped out.

“Who are you?!”

_“I am someone that seeks souls in need. I am that which wishes for light to return to this world. And contained inside your body… is a great deal of darkness.”_

“D-Darkness? What kind of darkness?”

_“A kind of darkness that was defeated some decades ago… but has risen again in your form.”_

“I-Is that what’s causing my…my wind curse? …” After seconds of silence, Wendy got to her feet, “Please! Tell me what’s wrong with me! What is this darkness?!”

The cloaked man stepped closer. _“Let us gaze into your memories…”_ He tilted his head up, revealing the flashing colorful ‘8’ underneath his hat. The minute it flashed in Wendy’s eyes, she was awash in memories.

_A blue-haired baby, newly born, cried upon entering this world, wrapped in a blue blanket. The shadowed mother held her to her face as tears dripped. Just then, the mother was running down a hall. “Let her go!—AAAAAHH!” followed by a flash of green. The baby was then placed inside a basket, on a pedestal surrounded by candles._

_“It took me—23—years to make it this far. There can be no mistakes this time.—()#!” said a pitch-black being with only a sharp red eye the only color on him._

_“You leave my daughter out of this!!” another shadowed man yelled._

_“Oh, you should be delighted.”—The man’s red eye narrowed, an evil grin on his dark face. “By making y—ou—r daughter a Horcrux, she cannot be killed by normal means. And neither can I…—=--! & *” The memory flashed after nearly every few words._

_Flash, “You’ll NEVER get away with this— &*^% LO—RD VOLDEMORT.”_

_“AVADA KEDAVRA!” The man was destroyed by a green flash._

_Half of the red-eyed man’s body, or rather his spirit, seemed to split away from his body and enter the baby’s. Her blood-red eyes peeped half-open. “Aww, look… she has my eyes—* &^now. …”_

Wendy backed away and rubbed her eyes. All that flashing was gonna make them burn for a while. “Do you understand now?” asked the robed man.

She stopped rubbing. “Th-That baby… was me?”

He said nothing.

Wendy confirmed that as a yes and thought further. “I’ve heard of this… Voldemort. B-But… I read that he died in ’98. How could he…”

 _“It seemed that way… but he has arisen somehow. And YOU…”_ He slowly raised an arm and pointed a finger, _“you are one of his HORCRUXES.”_

Wendy’s pupils shrunk. Her knees shuddered with the greatest fear and realization. Was that really the truth behind her endless wind? The source of her endless storm?

_“The fact is, you were born an airbender of exceeding expectations… and he knew that. He knew you were the perfect vessel… to carry his soul.”_

“No!” She fell to her knees and gripped her head. “This CAN’T be true! It just can’t! I never wanted to hurt anyone! I never wanted to bring danger! SO WHY DO I HAVE A MAN LIKE _THAT_ INSIDE ME?!”

_“Perhaps… you should ask him yourself.”_

She gasped and looked up.

_“The man who created this curse, Lord Voldemort himself… has tracked your whereabouts. At this moment, he awaits you in Professor Bob’s laboratory.”_

“But why is he waiting there?!”

_“It appears he intends to punish him for trying to harness his sealed energy. If you return there… you may be able to keep the worst from happening. After all… the two of you are connected now. He cannot survive without you… and perhaps… he may be able to help you.”_

“Whaddyou… mean?”

_“He is the only being whom you couldn’t make suffer with your wind curse. He is the only being that could teach you to control the power which belonged to him. He is the only one… that can call himself your father now… Wendy.”_

The only one that could be her father… but he was a terrible man. He killed hundreds… and never apologized. Wendy would never want to be related to someone like that. …But it appeared she didn’t have a choice. The two of them were already connected… and the way she is, she could never make any friends. But as long as she could never hurt anyone… maybe it was for the best. She stood up with a serious look in her eyes. “Mm-hm.” She nodded. “Okay. I’ll return to him.”

 _“I’ll show you the way.”_ He revealed his flashing ‘8’ again, and at that instant, a glowing green path spread across the landscape, miles across the world. Knowing that was her way, Wendy treaded the earth at Sonic-like speed. The mysterious figure flashed his ‘8’ again before disappearing.

 _“Caw…caw…”_ A lone crow within the tree flapped its wings and flew away.

**Sector RZ Treehouse; the next day**

The wind had died down, but the sky was still gray, and the air cold. “Huhuhuhu. I wish Spring would hurry up already.” Denny shuddered, entering the living room with his friends. “Lulu, hurry and fix the oven so we can eat something hot.”

“Siiiigh.” She begrudgingly went to do so.

“Diwata, go wake Lee up, he’s probably in his room.” Leanne assumed. “Probably too prideful to admit this blue-haired girl’s a fake, so he snuck into the treehouse after we went to sleep.”

She and Denny went to sit at the couch, the former grabbing the remote. “I dunno, he seemed pretty steamed last night.” Denny said. “What if he ended up getting kidnapped? He might be a shadowbender, but he still ain’t very good.”

“Please, he probably didn’t run that far. He’s stupid, but he’s not THAT stupid… sorta. So after he gets out of his room with Dee-Dee, why don’t we agree to say nothing and let our lives go on peaceful.” She pressed the remote to switch the TV on.

And almost unexpectedly, the alarms blared and 65.49’s image appeared onscreen. _“This is Moonbase calling Sector RZ. Supreme Leader requests your attendance. So get up here ASAN. …That’s ASANow.”_ Switched off.

“GUYSGUYSGUYS!” screamed Diwata frantically. “I CAN’T FIND LEE ANYWHERE!”

“What?!” Leanne jumped from the couch. “But he wasn’t in OUR house!”

“LEE GOT EATEN BY OGRES!!” Denny cried. That’s when the phone rang, and he answered Shrek on the other line.

 _“Just so ya know, we prefer our children with a little more growth, and a wee less in the nostrils, he he.”_ Hung up.

“Well, maybe that’s what Cheren wanted us for, he probably went to Moonbase.” Lulu assumed.

“Sigh, guess we don’t have time to search. Lee, you BETTER not screw us up!” The four hurried to the hangar.

**KND Moonbase**

The team took land and made their way to the bridge, where Cheren waited beside Larry. “Glad you could make it, Sector RZ.” Cheren spoke. “In case you aren’t aware, you and another sector are currently competing for 10th place in the Top 10 sectors, a place which you currently hold, but are steadily losing. We’ve picked up a series of evil auras in various locations, so we thought we’d send both of you to certain ones and send mini hover cameras to monitor your progress and use of teamwork and skills. We’ll assign one to each member of your team,” Larry held out a plate of tiny drones, “so the other sector gets 6 while you get…” Upon closer inspection, they had one extra drone out of 5. “Um, RZ? Where’s Numbuh 3.2?”

Now is when they were caught off guard. “Oh, Lee… uhhhh…” Leanne tried to think.

“Oh!” Dee-Dee perked. “Well, Lee went looking for this imaginary blue-haired girl, so we went to find him, which we did, and told him to come home, but he wanted to find her, but Lulu said it’s his fault the TV’s broken, and Denny called him dumb, and Lea told him to admit he messed up, then Lee said that we’re bad friends and we suck, and the mystery girl is way better, so he ran off, and Lea said he’d come back, but he got eaten by ogres, so he didn’t, and then YOU called us to Moonbase and asked where Lee is, and then _I_ said-”

“THAT’S… enough, Dee.” Lea said.

“Soooo if I heard it correctly… Lee is resting in the bellies of ogres because you got in a fight?” Cheren queried.

“Well, the ogre part is conjectural, but… everything else, yeah.”

“Siiiigh.” He pinched his nasal bridge. “Larry?”

“Yokay. Hey!” Larry perked, clapping his hands. “Come on, boys! Come on!” The tiny drones flew around him as he led them away. “Come get treats, boys! Come on!”

Cheren faced the team more seriously. “Sector RZ, a sector isn’t just given points based on their mission success rate, but on their ability to work as a team, too. And you guys kept your place because you all seemed to work well together, but lately, I’ve been noticing rocky tension between you. But based on what I’ve heard today, you’ve given me no choice. …You’re being ranked down to 11th place.” They looked away in shame. Cheren looked to their left and said, “Sector KB, you’re in 10th place now.”

“WEEEEEEEHOO!” cheered Numbuh 2=1, the sector’s leader. “THIS calls for a little MIIIIAMI!” Disco lights kicked on and made the Moonbase colorful. “Every Time We Leave” started to play, the six Okama members of Sector KB dancing with the greatest enthusiasm. Their moves were in sync as they performed the Egyptian walk, followed by a variety of nimble dances. The team partied ‘til they just couldn’t party anymore, and they deserved it. They earned 10th place on the sector roster, and it was thanks to the efforts of their wonderful teamwork. All they could do now, was dance the day and night away.

Depressed and defeated, Sector RZ walked away.

**A few miles from Rozeland**

“Snoooore… sigh… snooore…nnn, eh?” Lee had passed out beside a rock near a countryside road, waking up to a gray cloudy sky. “Oh, man…” He got up, “I got tired and took a short nap… then I guess I fell asleep.” He searched around for any signs that his friend was near, but the wind was very gentle now. “Siiigh… it’s no use. Wendy’s _definitely_ gotta be gone by now… I’ll never be able to face the others.”

_“You tried your best, Master… perhaps they’ll understand.”_

“My butt. Sigh…” He sat on the rock. “I almost feel like Wendy _was_ imaginary… she came so fast, then… she _left_ so fast. …I really wish I could’ve helped her… I wish there was some piece of evidence that… she was really here.”

 _“Wooooo-ooooohhh!”_ The sound of a whirring, speeding plane sounded in the distance. But when Lee looked up, he saw not a plane, nor a bird that made that kinda noise, but the Box Ghost speeding down with his Team Failure allies, quaking the ground upon impact. Lee shielded himself before slowly approaching the crater. He stared for a few seconds before Lou hopped out.

“BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA. Sector RZ member, ‘Leeeee’, you will face the unending wrath of the TOILETNATOR, unless you IMMEDIATELY HAND OVER… uh… whaddid he say her name was?”

“I think it was Maddy or somethin’.” Box Ghost said.

“I’m pretty sure it was Arby.” Light followed.

“Hardee?” Lou asked.

“Wait… you mean Wendy??” Lee asked.

“WE SAID IT FIRST!! BEWARE!” proclaimed Box Ghost.

“Wait, why are YOU guys looking for Wendy?! Did Professor Bob send you??”

“Funny, we never SAID her name was WENDY!” Lou smirked.

“Yes you did.”

“Uhhhh… we did?”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“Once upon a dream.”

“REALLY?” They queried.

Some music played as Lee danced calmly and gracefully. “Yoooouu toooold me, you did it so once… UPOOON a dreeeeam. YOOOU TOOOLD ME, you mentioned it ONCE… UPOOON A DREAM.”

“Ohhhhh! Well, that makes sense!” Lou beamed.

“Anyway, you’re too late, she’s already gone. She’s probably over in Australia by now…”

“Ahhhhh. But I’m TIIIIRRRRED.” Box Ghost whined.

“I could call my Australian cousin, Dualnator.” Lou said.

“Hold on… take me to Professor Bob.” Lee requested. “I wanna know how he found out about Wendy to begin with. Did he just stumble upon her, or…”

“HA! And what makes you think we’d take you?” Light glared.

“Well, I… am actually one of Kids Next Door’s most valuable members, and I’d fetch a really high bounty in the villain market. And if Wendy finds out I’m captured and comes to rescue me, you can catch her too and get a biiig promotion.”

“HMMMMMM…” It really was something to think about. “Are you REALLY a top operative?” Lou queried.

“Oh, I’m top somethin’, all right. The fact is, both of us want to find Wendy, and Professor Bob is the key to doing that.”

“I’m still not sure.” Box Ghost said.

“If you do, I’ll let you borrow my sister’s toilet-themed lunchbox that glows in the dark.”

“A HOSTAGE IT IS!” They grinned.

“Positively delightful…” Lee smiled coolly.

**Black Acropolis, Alaska**

It might’ve been miles across the world, but it only took 10 hours with Wendy’s breakneck speed. “PROFESSOR BOB!” She leaped over the base’s roof, dropped to and ran across the central yard, and into the base’s center. “Please, don’t hurt ‘im!” She couldn’t be in a bigger rush. A life was at stake, and she had to do all she could to prevent it. “LORD VOLDE-…”

There he stood, back facing her. Pitch-black robe, skeletal fingers clutching a wand, and clear, bald head. Wendy approached him cautiously, his very presence making her shudder. This was the man whose presence lay within her. The man who was the source of her darkness. This was… “L-Lord Voldemort?”

The wizard turned around, sporting an extremely happy face, wide red eyes and wide grin exposing many rotten teeth. “GREETINGS! _I_ am VOLDEMORT! Would you like to be my FRIEND?!”

“U-Uhhh-h-hhh…” He was scarier than Wendy perceived.

He embraced her in a very tight hug. “I LOVE YOU, CINDY.”

“I-I-It’s _Wendy!…ack…”_ She felt like a balloon going to burst.

“DANCE with me, Beauty!” Mariachi music played as Voldemort tap-danced with light-fast feet, making Wendy dance with him as she twirled around. “Whooooaaa!”

“So nice that you two are bonding so well.” Wendy looked as Professor Bob walked in, the girl still forced to dance.

“P-Professor Bob! Why is he…”

“Come now, you didn’t think the REAL Lord Voldemort would care for some snotty girl?! He died 34 years ago! Thankfully, Eggman left a few of his clones before he left the place.”

“So he was NEVER here?! But the man in the robe said…”

“I don’t know who THAT is, but you came here of your own free will oh so helplessly. Now my Weatherator will FINALLY have a perfect functioning power source!”

“I WON’T LET YOU USE ME!” She was about to rush out the exit.

“CRUCIO!” Voldemort aimed his wand.

“AAAAAHHHHH!” Wendy fell in horrible, unimaginable pain. She couldn’t stand, she couldn’t fight it… she felt like an insect being steadily crushed by a giant sneaker.

“Now, child, there’s no reason to cry. You’re about to become part of science! Finally, a use for that overbearing chi of yours! Be happy that you’re finally doing someone a favor, instead of ruining everyone’s fishing day!”

 _How could I be so stupid?!_ Wendy shook from pain. _I can’t believe I fell for his trick!_

“It’s a momentous day, Wendy!” Professor Bob turned on his machine. “Time to MAKE IT SNOW!”

**Dr. Facilier’s Voodoo Emporium**

A calm, casual morning in the witch-doctor’s emporium. Since he doesn’t get customers in the mornings much, he could sleep peacefully on his chair, top-hat covering his eyes. _Knock-knock-knock-knock._

“Mmmm…nn…”

_Knock-knock-knock-knock._

“Mmmm…eh?” He lifted his hat up. The door was totally still. For a second, he got the strange idea he had a customer.

At that instant, it flew open, letting in a furious wind that blew out his candles. “Ahhh!” He tried to keep his hat on, and held some of the items on his table. Several items on the shelves threatened to fall, so his shadow flew around and hurriedly put them all back. “Yo, close the door, you’re gonna mess up mah shop!”

The dark, shadowed being walked in, the wind blowing his cape. “…!” Facilier gaped, “It…It’s _you!_ …”

**And thus it happens. So yeah… that story was outta nowhere, don’tchu think? Must be some falseness to it. But who knows… certainly not I. ;I (Lol just got to this arc in _Fairy Tail_ where they fight a villain that shrinks them, it just made my day. XOXO) Well, next time, the concluding chapter, then off to bigger and better things. Later.**

**…**

**_Spoiler alert: After this story, Sector KB will have 5 members._ **


	5. A Raven’s Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector RZ goes to rescue Wendy from Professor Bob!

**And here be the last chapter of this… well, it’s pretty much a major story now. :/**

****

**_

Chapter 5: A Raven’s Call

_**

****

**KND Moonbase**

The four members of Sector RZ were the only ones in the vacant cafeteria, save for the sweeping janitor, looks of boredom and depression on their faces. “Siiigh… kind of expected this.” Leanne sighed.

“And to make things worse, we got beat by _One Piece_ characters.” Denny sighed.

“Actually, only 2=1 is the _One Piece_.” Lulu noted.

“I dunno, guys… maybe Lee was telling the truth about this girl.” Leanne said. “He’s never bothered thinking up an elaborate lie to cover his mistakes up ‘til now.”

“If she’s real, then why hasn’t Lee introduced us?” Lulu questioned.

“Because we’re bad friends, duh.” Denny stated.

“Maybe we are…” Leanne sorrowfully agreed. “If this girl was in trouble, we should’ve gone to help him. That’s our job as operatives, anyway. But he left his wristwatch behind so, it’s not like we can call him…”

“If he didn’t come home last night, I wonder if he was camping?” Diwata smiled. “I would looooove to go campiiiiing under the stars and mooooon.”

Leanne stood, “Let’s go back home and look for him. If anything, we should let our parents know he’s still missing. Sector RZ, let’s move out!”

**Moonbase Bridge**

“I’M GAAAAAAYY!” Numbuh 2=1 expressed with fearless enthusiasm. “Can’t everybody see?—I’M GAAAAAY!” He danced by the great glass wall. “Don’t ya wanna know—I’M GAAAAAY! And I HOPE you will be GAY WITH ME TOO! YEEEEAAAAH! YO, LEXI! Aren’t ya still happeh? ? Get over and DANCE WITH MEEEE!”

The boy called Lexi leaned against the glass, back turned to 2=1. “…Sorry… but I just don’t feel gay today.” he said with a Russian accent.

**Black Acropolis, Alaska**

“K- K-K-K… _KILL_ Harry Potter! K- K-K-K… _KILL_ Harry Potter!” sang the Voldemort Clone, wearing sunglasses and a backwards cap as he scratched the records. “K- K-K-K… _KILL_ Harry Potter! 8D …” He smiled widely and whipped his fingers to his left, to his Palpatine Clone ally. …He drooped in depression, for his ally wasn’t really there. “I miss Palpy-Walpy.”

“Hah ha ha. Ohhhh, I missed playing with these things.” Bob smiled.

“I don’t understand!” Wendy yelled, trying to break free of the cuffs strapping her to a metal platform on the wall. “Was that story a trick?! Am I a Horcrux or not?!”

“I don’t know if you are or aren’t, and I don’t care! All I want is your superb airbending, and whoever that freak in the robe was cooperated swimmingly! With your powers, my Weatherator can spread to all ends of the globe, and freeze those Brats Next Door for 20 years, even MORE! They’ll finally know what it’s like to miss 20 years of history, missing all the newest games and shows while everyone ELSE knows EVERYTHING that happens! They’ll be so out of the loop, IT’S LAUGHABLE! Ha ‘a ‘a ‘a ‘a ‘a ‘a ‘a!”

“But won’t everyone else be frozen, too?!”

“Of course not! Using its built-in Google Map, I can target multiple specific areas at a time, and let the endless snows bury them! So I’ll target the treehouses’ towns, and bury every single one! And as for the other people in those towns, well, at least they’ll have each other.” He shrugged casually.

“Those people didn’t do ANYTHING to oppose you! Why would you include them in your revenge plan?”

“It isn’t just about getting revenge, it’s about showing the world the power I can control! It’s about showing them how I can rule everyone… and that’s just what he’s looking for! !”

“What WHO’S looking for?!”

“Enough! This energy ray will drain the chi from your body as you produce it!” He indicated the huge laser device aimed at Wendy. “So the only matter how much you’re willing to produce at a time. Thankfully, I have the solution.”

Two robots brought out a bowl of dark-green, gooey potion, which bared oozy white lines reflecting the light. “This potion will immediately force you into Fury Mode and release your chi at its fullest potential! When that happens, I’ll have more than enough energy to spread my Weatherator far and wide! Now if Voldy here would do the honors-” Bob flinched when he found the Voldy Clone directly beside him, sporting his usual childish grin.

“I smell honeydogs, guys.”

“Ummm… just give her the potion.”

Voldy pulled out his wand and waved it around. “Wingardium Levioso, Wingardium Levioso, Wingardium Levioso-” Nothing happened.

“Don’t you mean Leviosa?” questioned Bob.

“Can’t I just find a Latias?”

“Just say the spell!”

“Will you give me cookcakes?”

“Sigh. Sure.”

“Wingardium Leviosa!” The oozy substance rised into the air as a long blob, which Voldy divided into several pieces. Wendy tried harder to shake away, but the cuffs binded her tight as the pieces seeped into her arms, legs, mouth, and stomach.

The world around her became blurry, vision dizzy, and everything seemed to become red as her eyes. She looked to a fallen broken robot on the ground, which morphed into Lee’s bloody body. _“Some friend you were… when will you learn to control yourself?”_

She looked at the Voldy Clone, which morphed into Ed. _“I smell ditzy lizards! And WHOOOOLE mounty scones of eggon and cheese. Would you flingborm by armpitstare?”_

Then watched as Professor Bob grew into the towering pitch-black entity that plagued Wendy’s dreams. _“It doesn’t matter where your origins lay… the fact stands you are a monster. And monsters… must serve their worth if they wish to stay.”_

“AAAAAAHHH!” Wendy’s eyes flashed bright green as her hair blew distortedly, the room becoming incredibly windy. Bob tried to stand his ground, and Voldemort’s cloak blew far behind him, exposing the dark-pink bikini underneath, the robots quickly pulling his cloak back down.

Grinning wickedly, Bob pressed the button to activate the laser, connecting it with Wendy’s body to steadily drain the chi from her body. “Hnn hnn ha ha EXCELLENT! Such marvelous power! What a fine young lady you would blossom into, dear girl! That is, if you can SURVIVE that long!” He pulled a lever.

“AAAAAAHHH!”

A hatch on the ceiling opened to allow a massive satellite to rise above the roof. “To believe the elements of weather could be manipulated with mere technology… ‘tis when what’s natural and unnatural come together to form the ultimate power. A real scientist’s dream! And who better to be the first to see such power…” He zoomed in on the Google Map, “than good old Rozeland, Virginia!” He marked the city and set his device to work.

**Rozeland, Virginia**

“…” Sector RZ was baffled.

“Uhhhhh?” drew Leanne.

A blanket of snow covered their city, and the children were joyous to run around and play. It was Christmas all over again, even though it was late January. “SNOOOOOW!” Lulu jumped in a pile constructed by two kids, who became angered.

“I HATE snow!” Diwata huffed.

“I don’t understand. The weather said it would be sunny, but one minute it’s cloudy, then it snows??” Leanne questioned.

“If weather could talk, I’m not sure it would be very honest, anyway.” Denny remarked.

“I dunno, guys. Something isn’t right about this weather. We’d better find Lee fast and try to-”

 _“Wheeeeeeeeeee!”_ And it was then a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. came crashing from the sky, exploding a few meters away. Sector RZ approached the flaming cra- “YAAAAAAY!” until the Ice Climbers hopped out and ran to play in the snow.

“Lee said that there was no snow!” Sonny beamed.

“But WE saw that there was YES snow!” Donna cheered.

“PEOPLE CAN’T BE TRUSTED WITH LIABLE INFORMATION!” They high-fived.

Leanne sweat-dropped. “Smart little duo, aren’t they?”

“Hey, how do you guys know Lee?” Lulu questioned.

“Lee was a sky yeti!” Donna grinned.

“Who got ‘imself ready!” Sonny followed.

“TO SAVE SOME UNGRATEFUL BRAT!”

“Wait… you mean the blue-haired girl?” Leanne asked.

“Oh, it was blue alright.” Sonny confirmed.

“Blue as Ocean Earth.”

“LIKE SOME GUY WE CAN’T QUITE RECALL.” They wore quizzical faces.

Denny sweat-dropped. “Somehow I think that’s inaccurate.”

“Where did he save this girl?” Leanne asked.

“Up in Alaska, duh!” answered Sonny.

“Where we met Lee!”

“AND MADE HIM OUR PET!”

They all sweat-dropped, “Yah, maybe he should.” Lulu remarked. “Hey, did you guys make all this winter happen?”

“Huh, but we just got here.” Sonny frowned.

“We didn’t know it was snowy.” Donna followed.

“We only came ‘cause those three guys were looking for Lee.”

“And one of them sniffed Sonny’s pee.”

“THE BOX GUY WAS COOL THOUGH.”

“Pee… Box guy… they must mean Toiletnator and Box Ghost!” Lulu realized.

“You don’t think they kidnapped him, do you?” Denny asked.

“But why?”

“HE BE MAKIN’ GOOOD PEE, I GUESS.” the Climbers commented.

“Well, whatever the reason… let’s fly to Alaska and see what they’re doing down there.”

“‘kay, but, just for the record, whose S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was that?” Lulu asked.

“We stole from IC.” Sonny smiled.

“Not that THEY see!” Donna grinned.

“‘CAUSE WE’RE ICE CLIMBERS!” High-five.

“All-rights-of-any-stolen-material-to-their-respective-owners.” noted Sonny.

“Good, ‘cause we aren’t liable.” said Lulu.

“Let’s grab one of ours and fly down there.” Leanne decided. “We’re solving this mystery once and for all. And finding out the truth about this blue-haired girl…”

**Black Acropolis**

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!” Anyone who could hear Wendy’s screams wouldn’t want to imagine the pain she’s in right now.

“Hm, maybe I should have got those earplugs.” Bob thought aloud. “But merely a small nuisance to endure as my plans go into fruition! My only real concern is the longevity of the potion’s effects. Only a small dose would be enough to force the chi out at its fullest potential, but absorbing the whole thing may force it out until it’s all gone. Then we know what happens then. So the question is how long you can stay alive. Assuming you were a Horcrux, that would be indefinite. So I guess that long-awaited answer will come to pass, but whether that life is limited or not, it will be one of pain and suffering. But that’s what science is, my dear, so enjoy it while-”

“PROFESSOR BOB, Professor Bob!” He turned to the entrance as Toiletnator and his team ran in with ecstatic faces.

“We’ve got something to shoooow yooooou!” sang Light.

“BEHOLD!” Box Ghost held Lee by the waist, binding his arms. “An operative from Kids Next Door! Whom we know from once upon a dream.” He smiled goofily.

“What?! You brought a Kids Next Door operative HERE?!”

“UUH!” Lee broke free and landed on the floor. “Alright, Bob, I wanna know what you know about…!” He looked up and spotted the girl in question, “Wendy!”

“Don’t even try to save her!” Bob stated. “Already, her energy’s being absorbed to power my Weatherator. Even if you managed to free her, the potion I gave her will continuously unleash her chi in an unending storm, one even SHE is unable to control! She’ll tear you to shreds with the least amount of realization.”

“Why couldn’t you just leave her alone?! She never had control over her power to begin with, she didn’t need YOU making her a million times worse! How did you even get ahold of her anyway, how did you FIND her?”

“Since you _insist_ , child, I’m _not_ the one that wanted her disposed of. It was the request of someone much higher up.”

“Who?”

“It was only a month after the Brotherhood was finally freed, and we started wreaking havoc like the old days. But as fast as we came, the Kids Next Door came too, to STOP US. We were weaker than we were 20 years ago, and 20 years out of practice. In my quest to find old memories, I stumbled upon this abandoned base, and rebuilt my Weatherator here. It was nearly perfected, just like last time, but the range only went so far. So I knew, I needed a perfect power source, but where to find one? The answer came to me… on my computer.

“While searching a solution on weathermachines-dot-com, my computer caught a strange virus. I didn’t know what it was, but somebody got in contact with my Skype. He spoke with the most charming voice… he said he knew about the Brotherhood’s return, and would soon face destruction, for a much higher power controlled the world now. But he knew of my research, and wished to save me from such destruction. So he wanted… to make me his apprentice. All I had to do… was find a little girl. One with hair blue as the sea, eyes like the blood in our veins, and ears sharper than paper. He didn’t give me a picture… but the way he described her, so _smoothly_ , I could somehow picture the girl in my head. So I set out to find her, and wouldn’t you know it, the image in my head was _exactly_ how she looked… but with clothing.

“He explained her incredible airbending, so I thought, I could kill two birds with one stone. I could use her airbending to power my Weatherator… and once I was finished, I could destroy her. Just like he ordered me to.” Lee grinded his teeth. “I don’t know _why_ he’s so concerned with her, but if it would help me complete my goals, I wasn’t complaining. By joining with this man… I knew I wouldn’t _need_ the Brotherhood anymore. I would be under the wing of someone who appreciates my genius! And live the rest of my life in solitude!”

“Yeah, solitary confinement.” Lee eye-rolled. “You’re trusting some complete, total stranger to save you from some kind of, ‘destruction’. Destruction he might not even protect you from!”

“If I am to be destroyed, let the world first know my power.” He marched back up to the control deck. “I will suck Wendy until she’s dry and wrinkly, her body slim and shriveled like a skeleton with flesh! …His descriptive powers really got to me.”

“NO YOU WON’T!!” Lee rushed up the stairs to stop him, but was instantly blocked by the Voldemort Clone.

“Hello, Friend! _I_ am Voldemort! Would you like to be my friend?!”

“Grrrrr GET OUTTA THE WAY!” He tried to go around him, but Voldemort kicked him to the bottom and jumped after to pin Lee under his knees.

“We’re like snuggle buddies! I’m on you, and you’re under _me_. And we laaaaaugh.” Voldy grinned.

“A valiant effort, young man, but it’s too late now.” Bob grinned. “You and your meddlesome Kids Next Door will meet a frosty end. I’ve already got Rozeland snowbound… next I’ll do Cleveland, Louisiana, Philippines, Washington-” As he marked all these locations, the machine started to sparkle, “-something’s wrong.” He pressed buttons half-panickingly, “What’s happening? ! It can’t have absorbed this much chi already. She’d have to be dead by now. Unless…” He looked at Wendy with a look of fear and wonder.

“AAAAAAAHHH.” As fast as her energy was absorbed, it seemed to grow. As did her agonizing pain. _“AAAAAA-AAAAAAAAHHHHH! UUUUUUAAAAAAAAHH…”_ The wind spiraled so fast, it became sharp, slicing her cuffs clean off. Finally free, Wendy flew around the room and laid a path of ruin, afterwards flying out of the hatch on the ceiling and across the snowy wilds.

“Ohhhh…” Bob was left weakened on the floor.

“WENDY!! Come on, we gotta go after her!” Lee told Team Failure rushedly.

“Well, why should we help you?” Box Ghost questioned.

“You want my sister’s glowing toilet lunchbox or not?”

“OKAY.”

“Team Failure,” Lee pointed at the sky, “let’s MOVE OUT!”

The three villains were ready, with looks of determination, until they realized- “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?”

“Oh! Uh, that’s kind of our nickname for you guys, so…”

“That’s hurtful.” Light said.

“LET’S JUST GO!” Their determined looks returned as Box Ghost carried Lee and his friends, flying out of the building and after Wendy.

A tremendous whirlwind of snow blew in the distance, and in its glowing center floated Wendy. Box Ghost dropped his allies a few feet away before they chased it on foot, Toiletnator using his waterbending to form a water barrier to shield them. “Finally, put that bending to good use!” Lee remarked.

“I pretend it’s a giant toilet.”

The center of the cyclone was more clear, but still very windy as Lee squinted his eyes, looking up at the glowing green that surrounded his friend. “WENDY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IT’S ME, LEE!”

Her mouth was wide like an ‘O’, eyes totally white, glowing, and blank. “I’m not sure if she heard you.” Light said.

“Well, pull her down!” Dr. Light launched light beams from his wrists to clutch Wendy like hands, struggling to pull her down while Wendy tried to stay levitated. “Whooooaa!” Light was pulled off his feet and flown around and around with the cyclone, eventually forced to let go of Wendy and thrown outside.

“Send me up there, Boxy!” Lee yelled, hopping on a cardboard box as Box Ghost sent it flying up to Wendy. “Nnn!” Lee jumped and wrapped his arms around Wendy’s waist. “Snap out of it, Wendy! Don’t let some lousy potion control you! You’re a sweet girl, and a really sweet friend! I’d call you strong-willed, but, I think I should get to know you a little better first before I make assumptions… b-but you probably are anyway—JUST ignore that part, you know I’m not good with helping people! But I still wanna help you, so…SO JUST COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES FOR ME, OKAY??”

 _“Nnn!”_ Her eyes flashed on and off, allowing Lee to see her red, tearful eyes. “L-Lee…”

“Ha ha!” Lee smiled brightly. “There you are, Wendy! I knew hearing a familiar voice would snap you back to-”

“AAAAAHH!” Her eyes flashed on again, blowing Lee to the snowy ground. _“Uh… go… away… I don’t want to… hurt anyone… I’m just… a monster…”_

“I don’t CARE that you hurt me, Wendy! It was just a mistake, everybody makes them! You’re still a nice girl, and I could never stay mad at you! And I still wanna help you control your power!”

“Uhhh, I’m still not sure if she’s listening, Leee-eee.” Toiletnator struggled to stand his ground.

“Ugh, this Fury Mode’s getting too out of control. Lou, try to freeze her, that might stop her storm for a bit.”

“You got it!” Toiletnator grabbed a bunch of snow with his bending and melted it into water, sending it to Wendy and spiraling around her before trapping her in an ice cube. The ice fell to the ground as the snowy cyclone came to a stop.

“It WORKED!” Lee beamed. He hurried over to Wendy’s frozen body as Toiletnator melted the head free. “Wendy… it’s gonna be okay. We’ll find a cure for the potion and you’ll be good as-”

“AAAACHOO!” She blew several meters backward at whipping speed, falling off a cliff as her ice smashed on the tip of a small peak. She regained composure and ran down the rest of the mountain, zooming across the fields with a cloud of snow at her back.

“DANG IT!” Lee ran after her, the villains following. “Team Failure, LET’S MOVE!”

“WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING US THAT?!”

Box Ghost grabbed the trio and flew down the cliff and after the cloud of snow across the field. She shifted direction to the right, allowing the three to cut the corner she created and catch up faster. Wendy swerved around a series of turns along a snaky path between mountains, the four staying outside of her snow cloud as they were about to fly beside her left. “Okay, freezing her seemed to work, so why don’t we just leave her nose free, then we might be able to keep her still. So let’s get close and—UUH.”

An energy blasted sent the four flying several feet back. “There’s one crucial component you haven’t added to the equation.”

Lee looked up and gasped. “BOB!”

“That _I_ am not out of the game YET!” Standing over them appeared to be the laboratory itself, but with long, steam pipe-like legs and a cockpit where the professor controlled it. “And my Mobile Weatherator will exhaust every bone in its metallic body until all your treehouses are good and FROZEN!”

“Hasn’t anyone noticed this saga’s had too many snow levels?” Light questioned.

“Well, there wasn’t a stage here, so…” Box Ghost noted.

The base’s front-left leg rose up and stretched, clutching Wendy in its claws. “AAAAAHH!”

“Nne he ha ha, the legs are programmed to suck the energy from you themselves!” Bob snickered. “Try and overpower them as much as you want, I’ll STILL freeze all the operatives on this planet!”

“INCLUDING THE ARCTIC BASE?” The four asked monotonously.

“! …” His eyes widened. “Uhhh… didn’t think of them. Or Moonbase. …Oh well!” Bob’s grin returned as he pulled a lever and swatted the heroes/villains away with the other leg.

“WHOOOA!” Team Failure wasn’t flown too far, but Lee ended up plummeting down a nearby cliff. “LEE!” Lou cried.

“Waaah!-” Before Lee fell too far, a mittened hand grabbed his. Lee glanced up to see his mysterious savior.

“The Ice Climbers to save the day!” Sonny beamed.

“Before Lee goes falling ALLL THE WAAAY!” Donna sang.

“Guys!” Lee smiled as the twin climbers helped him back to the ledge. “How’d you guys get here?”

“We go wherever there’s trouble!” Sonny smiled.

“In treacherous ice lands!” followed Donna.

“WHY ARE PEOPLE SO CLUMSY?” They smiled.

Sweatdrop. “Well, that answers that. But how did you get here?”

“Oh, your sector brought us!” Son replied.

“Huh?” That’s when a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. zipped overhead, flying to Bob’s fortress.

“Is that the girl Lee was talking about?” Leanne asked, seeing the girl trapped in the base’s claw.

“Not at all, I’m sure there’s tons of blue-haired, pointed-ear girls living around here.” Denny retorted.

“Diwata, lock onto its wrist and get ready to shoot.”

“Ayyyyye SIR!” Diwata did as told and locked on target, blasting lasers at the arm’s wrist and breaking Wendy free.

“CURSES!” Bob screamed as Wendy hightailed across the field. “You aren’t getting away from me!” The robot furiously stomped after her.

“Come on, we’ve gotta catch her ‘fore he does!” Lee told the Climbers. “Think you can catch up?”

“Well sure we can do such!” Sonny assured.

“It’s all part of our job!”

“Upon the softest blankets of snow.”

“And slipperiest of ices!”

“FOR WE ARE ICE CLIMBERS!” High-five.

“Notheldaccountableforanyaccidentsofothersduringscaling.” Sonny said fast.

Sweatdrop. “Insurance at best. LET’S GO!”

“RIGHT!” The twins took Lee’s hands and formed an ice path as they skied along.

“We’ve gotta help, too!” Toiletnator declared. “We’ve gotta save Wendy from Bob!”

“Yeah! Let’s-! …Wait, I thought we were on _Bob’s_ side?” Box Ghost queried.

“Well, Bob attacked us, so I assume he doesn’t really care…” Dr. Light recalled.

“‘Course, Lee promised us a cool lunchbox, so, we can still take him up on that offer.” Lou said.

“You think we can trust him?”

“Good enough. Let’s do it!”

Soon, everyone was after Wendy, with Sector RZ in the front, Bob’s lab behind them, Team Failure using Box Ghost to fly, and Lee and the Climbers skiing in back.

“…Hu hu hu, hu hu hu, hu hu hu, hu hu hu!” The Voldy Clone was the farthest behind, his upper half angled back with his arms loose behind him, running and giggling in a fashion similar to Ed.

“Lulu, do we have the extendable net?” Leanne asked.

“Yeah, I’m gettin’ ready to drop it.” she replied. “Let’s hope her speed doesn’t break it open, then we-” But that was when Bob’s laboratory leaped up, clutched their engines in his claw, and crushed them, causing them to lose altitude. “Crud! Guess we’ve moving to Plan B!”

“What’s that??” Denny questioned.

“Ge’ down there and GRAB that girl!” Leanne yelled.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. skidded along the ground before the four hopped out and ran after Wendy on their own. Sadly, Professor Bob was the likeliest one to catch her, and after taking a tremendous leap with his base, he managed to reach and clutch her in its front-right tentacle. “It’s time you learned your place, Girl. A little shock therapy never fails in that genre.”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!” The tentacle induced Wendy with a painful shock, her energy flowing into the machine.

“STOP, YOU MEANIE!” yelled the Ice Climbers, making it beside the base and shooting ice beams to freeze the tentacle.

“Oh yeah?! How about a little HEAT, kiddies!” Bob aimed the Weatherator’s satellite and released a heat wave that quickly melted the ice. “Careful, because there’s a storm coming!” He aimed the satellite to the heavens and forced the clouds to spiral together, causing lighting to strike around the field. “WOOOOH!” The lightning struck before Team Failure and blew them back.

“GO, LEE!” Lee jumped on the Ice Climbers’ hammers as they sent him flying up to Wendy. He made it partway, but used Shadow Glide to float up and grab his friend’s legs.

“Nnn!” He managed to climb to Wendy’s head and tried to reach below the claw and pull her out. “Hold on, Wendy! Nnnnn I’m getting you out! AAAAAHH!” But Bob electrified the claw again and made Lee fall.

“Lee!” Leanne and the others hurried to their friend, but Bob stomped one of the base’s back feet in their way.

“You really thought you could save her, Boy? ! You, with only those pea-brained imbeciles to back you up?”

“HEEEEY!” Team Failure whined.

“Why would you want to save her, anyway? This girl is nothing more than a weapon, dying to unleash its power to the world, sleeping in the form of what appears to be an innocent child. Even if she doesn’t want to, the power inside her just WAITS to cause destruction wherever she goes, bringing death to those around her! You experienced this power… and yet you STILL think of her as an actual person. Are you really this dense? Just how much do the KND value you, anyway? You had no friends to back you up, forced to team up with jokes of supervillains, I would mistake you as Numbuh 4’s child with that hair. You’re just as reckless, and just as stupid! All you’ll ever be good at is failing the simplest tasks, and making things more troublesome for everyone you work with. Why don’t you make like every other disgrace in this world, crawl back to your room and never show yourself again, because the only help you’ll be able to give to this weapon is-”

“HEY!!”

“What?” Bob turned the base to find Leanne glaring at him, eyes brimming with rage.

“You have NO RIGHT talking about Lee like that! SURE he’s a failure, who can never remember where things go in the fridge, and barely maintains a C in school, not to mention couldn’t tie a shoe to save his life… but no one’s great at everything, and Lee doesn’t have to be! He’s a really sweet kid, he’s funny, and a loyal friend! He’s sweet enough to wanna help a stranger with a problem, because all he wants is to make a new friend! And the Kids Next Door’s job is to help kids everywhere, whether they’re 1-year-olds forced to go to school early, or girls with really crazy air powers and creepy glowy eyes! Even if Lee messes up every mission we’ve been on, he never forgets his number one cause: friendship takes priority over perfection! …Or something like that.”

“What kind of nonsense is that? No reasonable being wants the assistance of someone who is utterly useless. Wendy is in my grasp, and there is nothing you or that snot-nosed failure can…” He turned his attention back to… an empty, human-shaped crater in the snow. “Where did he go?”

“Looking for me?” Bob turned and found Lee standing in the center of the lab.

“What do you think you’re doing in there?!”

“I might not be any help to Wendy or anyone, but the closest thing I can do is get her away from you. And if there’s one thing I learned from watching my mom play _Zelda_ , giant monsters are always weakest on the inside!”

_“It took him AGES to figure out how to beat King Dodongo.”_

“THANK YOU, Denny. Anyway, I may not have any bombs, but nothing steadily tears down a fortress than an endless array of gumballs!” He shipped out his three-way G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. “And with my shadow adding a second set of gumballs,” Damien aimed a different direction, “get ready for a REALLY gummy day! Readyyyy…” He aimed forward, “aaaaaim…” finger ready on the trigger.

“If you think that measly toy can damage my fortress, you really don’t know a THING about-”

“FIRE!!” In half a second, gumballs and shadow gumballs were flying everywhere. Lee flinched and ducked, being pelted with a storm of his own gumballs, but stood his ground firmly. Bob also shielded himself on his post in the cockpit, and would never see the hundreds of gumballs sticking into the many gaps of his machine.

“Gnnnn, STOP THAT you annoying brat! You can fire as many gumballs as you can produce, my invention is FAR superior-” One of the gumballs forced his lever to ‘Max’ level, and the sky was soon roaring with Wendy’s screams from the incredible shocking. “But may I just say, THANK YOU for the sudden boost in energy! Sadly, I can’t leave it on that setting, or else it’ll-” But in his attempt to pull it back, a gumball had clogged the other end’s gap. “W-What?! NO!” He desperately tried to pull it out. “GET OUT OF THERE, YOU STUPID-”

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” The leg clutching Wendy shined as blue as the sky. “GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

_“Emergency. Overload. Shutdown imminent. Emergency-”_

“NOOOOOOO!” Bob frantically pressed a series of buttons, but the energy was incredible. The base of the tentacle exploded and- “EAAAAAAHHH!” the electrical impulse came right back at Bob. The entire Weatherator sizzled and sparkled, all monitors switching off and the satellite drooping down. Smoke puffed out from all areas, and in 5 more seconds, the legs gave out, the walking laboratory plopping to the ground. The only function that gave one last push- “GAAAAAH!” Professor Bob’s built-in spring seat. “OOF.” His head was then buried in the snow.

“LEE!” Leanne and Sector RZ hurried inside the lab, finding their friend on the floor.

“Owww…” Lee helped himself up, holding his head.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, no big deal… come on, let’s go help Wendy!” He ran outside.

They found Wendy in the snow beside the fallen tentacle, barely able to hold herself up as her eyes still flashed. “What’s wrong with her?” Leanne asked.

“Bob said she drank some kinda potion. We have to do something fast, she might not last!”

“HEY! IT RHYMES!” sang the Ice Climbers.

“NOT IMPORTANT!!”

“I’m not sure how long she’ll last before we get to Undersea Base.” Lulu said. “And we still gotta fix the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!”

“ **I** can help!” someone exclaimed from behind.

“IT’S VOLDEMORT!!” the kids screamed.

“No it’s not, it’s just a clone!” Lee yelled. “H- Wait a minute… Voldemort, YOU can help her! Use a magic spell, o-or something and get rid of her potion!”

“Oh, silly Lee-Lee.” Voldy patted his head. “There’s no such thing as magiiiic.” He said with a childish, playful grin.

“YOU JUST SAID YOU COULD HELP!!”

“Sure I can! By providing you with car insurance by switching to GEICO!”

“The hell with GEICO, JUST FIX WENDY!!”

“What’s the magic wooooorrrrd?” :3

“Uh, I dunno… Wingardium Leviosa?”

“Nope!” ;3

“Um… Potiono Dispello?”

“Nope!” X3

“Fury Getridofo? Power Shrinkdowno?? Glowyeyes DISAPPEARO?! Ai-”

Diwata cupped his mouth shut. “Pleeeeeeaaaaase, Voldy-Woldy?” She spoke with the most adorable brown eyes.

“Awwwwwww. Okay, little girl.” He patted her head. With that, Voldemort pulled out his wand, performed a small wave, and “Anapneoloso.”

Wendy stopped struggling as she lied on her back peacefully. Her eyes half-closed as their glow finally faded, revealing Wendy’s tired red eyes. Lee lifted her head in his arms and stared longingly at her eyes. “Lee… what was I doing…”

“Uhhhh kinda going crazy and making a snowstorm.” Leanne said sheepishly. “Thank goodness you were or we never woulda found Lee.”

“So… you’re Lee’s friends?”

“We sure are!” nodded Sonny.

“FriendIES to the END!” smiled Donna.

“WE’D LIKE TO CALL IT OFF EARLY!” They kidded.

Sweatdrop. “Shut up, guys.”

“Lee… I’m really sorry. I came back here ‘cause… I thought I could finally find a way to heal my curse. …I should’ve seen this coming. I fell for Bob’s trick like…like an _idiot_. …I just didn’t wanna hurt anyone.”

“Wendy, I’ve known you long enough to know you would never hurt anyone on purpose. No matter what it is… these’re just honest mistakes. We all make them. You shouldn’t feel sorry for yourself just ‘cause you do. …And you shouldn’t keep yourself from having friends. Because real friends would understand your problem. And they’d still love you for who you are.”

Wendy couldn’t believe his words. She hurt him, got him in trouble… and he still wanted to be her friend. And Lee messed things up just as much as she did… and he still had his friends beside him. Whether it was because of the potion or not… she felt as though the storm in her heart began to clear. “Thank you… Lee…”

He helped her to stand as they began to walk away. “… …!” Professor Bob’s eyes cracked open, the man fuming with rage. “It’s not over, yet!” Wendy gasped and whipped around as he got up and aimed a gun. “Even if I cannot have your power, I will still have the honor of DESTROYING you!” He cocked the gun.

A rubber gloved hand immediately stretched from the distance and punched the man away. He got to his knees and crawled around to see his assaulter. “! You!” He gaped. “Y-You’re…”

A pair of black high-heel boots stepped across the snow. “Plan to continue zat notion?” It was a sleek woman in a black trenchcoat, red lips, and long raven hair smoking a cigarette.

“MADAME ROUGE?!” RZ exclaimed.

Team Failure whipped to attention and sat on their knees. The woman stood over Bob with a hateful glare. “Vord has reached you are vorking behind ze Brotherhood’s back. Vhat vould Revan say?”

“Revan is dead! The Brotherhood was getting nowhere! I had to take this job! I HAD to-”

Rouge punched his face, broke his glasses, and knocked him out cold and bloody. She pulled her hand back and smoked. “How dare you betray your brethren.”

“A bit overbearing, don’t you think?” Another man walked out of the shadows. A brown-skinned, slim witch-doctor they all knew and loved.

“Uncle Facilier!” Diwata perked.

“Long time, no see, kids! And you too, Wendy…” The girl gasped quietly. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“What are you two doing together, anyway?!” Leanne questioned.

“What? Ain’t you kids hear the news?” Facilier grinned. “We’re MARRIED!” They locked hands, revealing the gold, diamond rings on each of them.

“…” They were nearly speechless. “Wait… so THAT’S who he was marrying?!” Lee gaped.

“ _Told_ you ve should have wrote the one-shot.” Rouge said.

**Minutes later…**

Everyone marched a good distance from the fallen lab as Rouge dragged Bob’s unconscious body. “Here.” She tossed him beside Sector RZ. “Do vhatever you vish vith him. Zese three vill be coming back to base.”

“YES, MA’AM.” Team Failure bowed.

“I still can’t believe that you’re on OUR side now.” Leanne said.

“Vhat. Can’t I play the antihero?” Rouge asked, blowing a smoke.

“I-I don’t understand. How do you know me?” questioned Wendy.

“Well, the truth is, Wendy… y’all weren’t really alone.” Facilier explained. “I was asked to watch you since you were born. By yo’ father.” Wendy gasped. “‘Course, runnin’ around everywhere didn’t make my job easy, so Ah called a few friends. Then Madame Rouge helped, since we ‘came married.”

They watched as Rouge shrunk into a crow. _“Caw. Caw.”_ She grew back to normal.

“But…But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Let’s just say, yo’ daddy made a big name for himself. And people knew you were his daughter, and I couldn’t seem affiliated with him. But now it’s finally time… ‘cause we got a heapin’ birthday present for you!” With an eager grin, Facilier gave Wendy an envelope. Wendy ripped it open and read the letter written in the most elegant cursive.

“‘Dear Ms. Marvell, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are required to bring’… wait a second, I’m a wizard?!”

“The real thing, kid.” He smiled. “Y’all 11 years old and finally proper age! Aside from teachin’ you magic, they even got programs for element benders, so they can teach you airbendin’!”

“This is so amazing!” Wendy smiled with the greatest joy. “I can’t believe I’m actually gonna learn magic!”

“It’s all happening so fast!” Lulu wept. “I didn’t bring enough hankies for this!”

“Oh! And they got you this, too.” Facilier pulled a small white box out of his hat, tied with a thin green ribbon. Wendy unwrapped and opened the box, finding a birthday cake with yellow icing outline, and mostly icing as blue as her hair, and pink writing that read, ‘Happy Birthday, Wendy’, with two ‘1’ candles. “We’re gonna take you to the school on our ship, so… say anythin’ you need to.”

“But… I can always come back, right?”

“‘Course you can! What good’s bein’ an airbender without freedom?”

“WE WANNA COME, TOO! WE WANNA COME, TOO!” Sonny and Donna cheered. “WE’LL becoooooome: ICE WIZAAAARDS!”

“Heh heh heh. Well, join the bender programs, I guess.” Facilier chuckled. “Five minutes, Wen, we ain’t got all day.” He and Rouge walked ahead.

“Well, I guess this is good-bye for now, Wendy.” Leanne said.

“I guess so… but, it’s not forever!” Wendy smiled. “Lee… thank you for everything, though. Even if you didn’t know what you were doing… I’m really grateful that you tried to help me. And I really enjoyed our friendship!”

“Eh heh heh…” Lee blushed, scratching his head. “Ah, it was nothin’. Any kid coulda saved you.”

“Maybe… but one thing I really admire about you, Lee, even if you think you’ll fail at something, you still give it a try. And that’s what I’ll do, too!” Wendy smirked with confidence. “I’ll keep training with airbending and magic until I can control this curse! And once it’s all gone, I’ll enter Cadet Training and become a Kids Next Door just like you!”

“We hope to SEE YOU soon, Wendy!” Leanne saluted, the others following.

“SEE YOU SOON! SEE YOU SOON! YAAAAY!” The Ice Climbers hopped away.

“Here.” Wendy gave her cake to Lee. “The five of you can have it. You all deserve it way more than I do.”

“As much as we’d like to disagree, well… we do like cake.” Lee winked. “We’ll mail you a slice.”

“Okay! I’ll send you a postcard once I get to Hogwarts!” She waved to her friends as she ran after Facilier and Rouge. “GOOD-BYY—WAAAH!” She tripped and fell.

The five friends joined in laughter. “GOOD LUCK, WENDYYYYY!” They still waved.

“Ha ha ha ha!” She got up like nothing happened and kept running.

Soon, Wendy caught up to the Ice Climbers, Facilier and Rouge, and Team Failure. “Um, Mr. Facilier? Am I really a Horcrux?”

“I can’t say for sure, Wendy. But your daddy studied more than his share of the Dark Arts. I still ain’t sure what lengths he would go to…”

“Well, I hope I get to meet him one day. And have some questions answered.”

“Still, I must commend you three for your vork.” Rouge said to Team Failure. “Even zough you vere forced to vork vith ze snotty children, you saw Bob’s treachery before anyvone else and helped to stop him. Perhaps I have misjudged you clowns.” She smirked.

“All in a day’s work!” Lou saluted.

“Huh? But we didn’t know he wa-” Lou nudged Box Ghost’s waist, “Uh, I mean, yeah, BEWARE traitors of Brotherhood, and fear the BOX GHOST and his sleuthing talents!”

“That’s all well and good, but, what’ll we do with him?” Dr. Light indicated the grinning Voldemort Clone, joining beside them.

“I’M VOLDEMORT!”

“Weeeell, Hogwarts can always use more practice targets.” Facilier winked.

Just as well, Sector RZ was following the opposite path to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. “So anything happen while I was gone?” Lee asked.

“Well, we’re in 11th place now.” Leanne replied. “But that’s okay, really. Who needs it when we have each other!”

“Says the girl who almost tore her hair out in the bathroom.” Denny remarked.

“Denny, whaddid I tell you about eavesdropping lady time?!” Lulu scolded.

“I didn’t say I eavesdropped. Ha ha ha!”

“Still, I can’t help but wonder who her dad is.” Lee said.

“I bet he’s like filthy rich, and makes hundreds of bucks selling prankster potions!” Diwata beamed.

“In your dreams, Dee-Dee.”

Atop the mountain’s peak above, the black cloaked figure’s cape blew in the wind, watching the sunrise beyond the horizon. “…Achoo.” It was a very beautiful day today.

 

**Don’tcha feel all them feels. X3 But wow, this filler… really didn’t end up much of a filler. Heck, a lot of important concepts are foreshadowed. So I guess this’ll be the missing story of the Big Mom Saga. :/ ALL in all though, I really need to touch this story up when I have time. But ‘grats to anyone who read it and kept along. Our next story will be, none other than… _Operation: CLOWN_. So go read it and stick along with the timeline. XOXO But with that… I shall see you later.**


End file.
